Ain't no Sunshine
by KatFightOnSkis
Summary: *FINISHED* after everyone in her family is dead Mac is taken in by the newsies, but what happens when the man that killed her family threatends the newsies? what will mac do? not a good summary just R
1. Pro

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies nor will I ever, but the characters I make up are all mine.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The train station in New York City was a very busy place. Everyday trains would leave and trains would come. They came from all over the Untied States. Carrying hundreds of different people. People that wanted to get away and people that needed to get away.  
  
One day a train pulled up that had been traveling from Santa Fe, New Mexico. From this train stepped a small child and her mother. The child was a girl named Maecra, or Mac for short and was only 10. This young girl had skin the color of caramel and eyes of chocolate. Her long dark brown hair stretch down past her mid-back. She had a carefree look about her, her eyes were wondering around taking in all the new sites and sounds. Her mother on the other hand had a look of worry on her face and her eyes scanned the crowd looking for any unwanted familiar faces.  
  
"Mommy, is this New York City?" The child asked.  
  
"Yes sweetie it is" Her mother answered while she ushered her out of the train station.  
  
"Why did we leave home mommy?" The girl asked. Since she was only ten she vaguely remember anything.  
  
"I'll tell you some day, not now, you're to young". Her mother did not want to scare her daughter with the horrors of their old life. The duo began to make their way into the very crowded streets of the city. Mac looked around, she noticed a small boy around her age selling newspapers. The boy was wearing a red bandanna around his neck and what she recognized immediately as a cowboy hat on his head. This cowboy hat was very large and went down past the young boy's eyes and every once in a while he would push it back up. Mac watched the young boy for a while and then was pulled away by her mother.  
  
"Mommy my feet hurt" Mac complained.  
  
"Mac come on, we have just a little while longer before we reach our new home" Her mother tightened her grip on her hand and began dragging her down the streets.  
  
They came to an old building that looked like once it might have been decent but now was just another one of the many run down buildings. It was nothing special it was just your ordinary tenement building. Mac's mother led her to the front door and then inside. While her mother approached the front desk Mac took this as an opportunity to investigate their new surroundings. Mac would wander around until she saw something interesting and then stop and stare at it for a while. At the end of her investigation Mac noted these few things, the place had a lot of cracks, mice and a dust.  
  
"All right Mac, our room is upstairs, come on" Her mother told her. Mac followed her up the stairs counting each one as they went.  
  
"Number 7B" Her mother said to herself as she got out the key. She twisted the key in the lock and pushed open the door to reveal their new home. Standing in the door the two took in what they saw.  
  
The room was very dark and smelled funny. The walls were covered in dust had a few bits of what was left of the wallpaper scattered about. There was only one window on the wall opposite to Mac. It looked to be that there were only three rooms counting the bathroom. To one this may seem like a hellhole but to Mac it was home, it was perfect.  
  
Over the next few weeks Mac and her mother were getting settled in. Her mother got a job at one of the local factories, which cause her to be away during the day. Mac spent her days wandering around the city. It was like a maze, she would wander through the alleys. Before much time had past she knew the streets and alleys like the back of her hand. Since she wandered around the alleys so much Mac had to learn to fight. She basically taught herself what she needed to know and practiced on the men that approached her. Besides spending her day wandering around Mac would buy food and make dinner for her and her mother because when her mother came home she was always to tired to cook something.  
  
The two lived like this successfully for six years before anything bad happened. One cannot expect to live for six years with out any trouble, especially when you had who Mac and her mother had after them. One day both of their lives would change drastically.  
  
*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
What will happen to Mac and her mother?  
  
When will the newsies come into the story?  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think and review, I'll love you forever = ) I love getting reviews they make me want to write faster! 


	2. One day to change them all

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies but I do own the characters that I make up  
Ain't No Sunshine  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The sunlight crept through the window and landed directly on her face waking her up. Mac groaned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Her mother had already left for work and Mac was on her own. Today was just like any other day, always the same routine. It was as if her life was one big loop, it would go round and round but everyday was the same.  
  
Mac spent half of the day inside and around lunchtime she decided to head out. She grabbed a small amount of money and headed to a local dinner where she could get some food. The place was called Tibby's and it was filled with rowdy boys. Mac pushed open the door and headed to a booth in the back and sat down.  
  
"Hey there, what can I get for you?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Oh um. how about a roast beef sandwich and um.water"  
  
"All right it will be right out"  
  
Mac sat there watching the boys, she had figured out that they were newsies. There was one wearing a cowboy hat and red bandanna, one with an eye patch over one of his eyes and another with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. They looked like an interesting group of people. They looked so happy, something that Mac wished for.  
  
After she had finished eating her food Mac walked out of the restaurant and back out onto the streets. She began her daily routine of wandering around. Something was different today, it felt like someone was watching her. Every now and then she would look behind her and see if anyone was there. But every time she looked there was nothing. 'Your just paranoid' Mac thought to herself.  
  
At the end of the day Mac made her way back to her home. She still had the erie feeling that she was being followed but she just shrugged it off.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Campbell" Mac said to the lady at the front desk.  
  
"Why hello Mac, I looks like your mother beat you home today"  
  
This was strange because her mother was never home before her. Mac began climbing the stairs up to their room. Opening the door Mac made her way into the room. She looked around and noticed her mother sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.  
  
"Mama?" Mac asked. Even thought she was sixteen Mac still called her mother mama.  
  
"Hello sweetie" Her mother said with her voice quivering.  
  
"Mama what's wrong?"  
  
"I lost my job today"  
  
"Oh". Oh was all Mac could say. But Mac could tell that there was something else bothering her mother.  
  
"And today I found something out" Her mother continued. "Do you remember your father at all?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you remember how he died?"  
  
"No, not really"  
  
"Well he was murdered by his bookie because he lost a bet and did not have enough money to pay him" Her mother looked down with tears in her eyes. "But you see he was so sure that he was going to win this bet, he bet more than just money" Her mother paused and looked up at Mac.  
  
"Go on"  
  
"Well you see he bet ten whole dollars, which was all we had and he bet, well I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to, he bet you"  
  
"What? How does one bet with a person?" Mac asked.  
  
"He was so sure he was going to win, but he lost and technically you're someone else's 'property'"  
  
"WHAT!" Mac was furious how could she be someone's property.  
  
"But that is why we left, after your father was murdered his bookie, his name was Lucas Parker, we needed to get away so that he could not take you. And today I found out that he was in this city, looking for us, well mostly you"  
  
"I can't believe this" Mac was pissed off beyond all belief. She stormed over to the door pulled it open and slammed it behind her as she walked out. She needed time to let all of what she was just told process and set in, she had know that her father had a gambling problem but never in a million years did she think that he would ever use his own daughter to bet with. It disgusted her.  
  
After a few hours of wandering Mac decided to head back to the apartment. Not wanting to disturb anyone else in the building she climbed up the fire escape and through the window. What she saw next would be burned into her mind forever.  
  
Her mother was lying in a puddle of her own blood with a knife sticking out of her chest. The closer Mac got she noticed a note attacked to the knife.  
  
My dearest Maecra,  
  
I'm sure that your mother has told you about me, after all you belong to me, I have been looking for you for a while now, which I'm not too happy about. This as a little reminder that you belong to me, I will be watching you and who knows I might just stop by latter.  
  
Truly yours, Lucas Parker  
  
Mac threw the note down on the ground, this was not happing. How could her mother be dead? She was perfect a few hours ago. But no, Mac had to leave and while Mac was taking her leisurely stroll her mother was being murdered. I was all her fault.  
  
Mac was brought out of her trance when she heard the floor creak. Mac recognized that creak, the floor would always do that right when someone would walk into the apartment. 'Oh no' Mac thought. Then she saw a shadow it was coming closer and closer. Soon it was only a few feet away from her. The moonlight shown directly on the figures face and she saw a middle aged man with dark brown hair and creepy yellow eyes. The stench coming from him was immensely gross. It was a mixture of alcohol and just plan old body odor. Something inside of Macs heart twitched. He didn't need to introduce himself because Mac already knew who he was.  
  
"Hello my dear" He spoke, his voice was raspy and deep. "I'm sorry about you mother, but she wouldn't let me have you so I decided to get rid of her"  
  
Mac tried to say something but couldn't, her voice was temporally missing.  
  
"My, my, you sure have grown since that last time a saw you" His eyes traveled down her body.  
  
"What do you want?" Mac realized how stupid what she just said was, she knew what he wanted.  
  
"You, my dear, you". He reached a hand forward to touch her face. As soon as his hand made contact with Mac's face she felt like someone had just smashed her over the head with a frying pan. This was the man that murdered her mother and father.  
  
"Stay away from me" Mac tried backing away but only tripped over something that lay astray from her mother's battle with this man. When she regained her balance she quickly kicked him in the groin and then punched him in the nose.  
  
"DAMN IT GIRL! That hurt you little bitch" he said while he doubled over in pain. "You know what, I don't want you at this very moment. I'm going to make you think about what you did for a while, after all its your fault that your mother is dead. I'll be watching you at every second of every hour of every day. And if anyone or thing stands in my way of getting what I want, I will personally remove it, good bye Maecra dear, are paths will meet again soon". With that he slowly disappeared into the stair well.  
  
Mac just stood there and shock. Her whole life was coming to an end. Everything she had, was no longer there. Opening the window and climbing out she made her way back out into the night.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N: Yay! Second chapter up, go me! Isn't Lucas creepy? I creeped myself out just writing it! I promise that Mac will meet up with the newsies next chapter. Thanks to my absolutely wonderful reviewers Deemarie, Glitz and Sweets Conlon, really appreciate it. Now tell me what you think and REVIEW! 


	3. On the Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies they belong to Disney, but the characters that I make up are all mine (muhaha.evil grin) sorry, anyway on with the story.  
  
On the Bridge:  
  
All Mac could hear as she ran was a steady beat. It was a combination of her heart pounding and her feet hitting the cobblestone streets below her. Everything around her was a blur, she was trapped in her one little horrifying world. Her whole life had come crashing down on her in one night. She was alone in this world, just her and her stalker, Lucas Parker. There was no one that would care about what happened to her, no one that would care if she lived or if she died. A stream of tears ran down her face and planted themselves on her shirt. Her life no longer seemed like it was worth living.  
  
When she stopped running she was on the Brooklyn Bridge. She walked up to the ledge and peered over. It was a long drop. It was a sad way for one to end their life but she no longer wanted to continue living. Slipping one foot over she carefully began to get ready to jump.  
  
****************************************  
  
There was a buzz of rowdy newsboys. Tonight was their monthly poker game and it was located in Brooklyn. The Manhattan newsies decided to call it a night and head back home. Every one of them except one named Racetrack left empty handed. Poker was Race's thing, he lived, eat and slept poker.  
  
Just as the boys were coming to the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge they noticed a figure hanging over the edge getting ready to jump. They all wondered what had happened in this persons life to make them want to end their life, but one thing they all knew was that they were not just going to sit back and watch it happen. Just as the figure slipped off the edge Jack had ran up and grabbed their wrist. Pulling them back up the safety.  
  
* * * * * * **** * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * *  
  
Just as Mac let go she felt something latch on to her wrist. She looked up and saw a boy of about 17. He pulled her up over the ledge and back onto the bridge. Mac recognized him as one of the newsies that she had observed earlier at tibby's.  
  
* ** * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * *  
  
Jack looked down at the figure that he had just pulled to safety. He was excepting to see a young man but instead saw a teenage girl who looked to be about 16.  
  
The rest of the boys approached to see what was going on and saw the girl. They were all in shock. The girl standing in front of them had just tried to kill herself, they had never heard of such a thing.  
  
"Why were you jumping?" Jack asked filling the silent night air with his voice.  
  
Instead of answering the girl just began to cry historically. Unsure of what to do Jack placed a comforting hand on her back.  
  
"I'm Jack, or Cowboy, what ever you prefer, and these bumma's are my fellow newsies (a/n: I'm no good with the whole accent thing so just pretend that they're there) "  
  
" I'm Mac" Mac managed to spit out between sobs.  
  
"You got a place to stay?" Jack asked her.  
  
"No"  
  
"How about you come and stay with us?" Jack asked  
  
"Fine, but just for the night" Mac did not want to cause any trouble. These boys seemed nice and did not deserve to have all the problems that came along with Mac around.  
  
They ushered her back toward the lodging house. The whole way their Mac continued to cry silently. They walked past her old apartment where Mac's mother's dead body lay and Mac let out a loud sob.  
  
Jack showed Mac the bunk where she would sleep that night. He told her that he would introduce her to everyone else in the morning, although Mac did not see the point because she was not going to be staying long. Mac laid down and immediately was overcome with sleep, a very disturbing slumber filled with nightmares about what had happened in the last few hours.  
  
-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Another chapter up, score! Finally some interaction with the newsies. I'm sure this chapter has a lot of grammar errors but oh well. I was watching the newsies today to get inspiration for my chapter, There all so cute!  
  
Random thought: You know the kid in the beginning of the movie that is like working in the place where the newsies papers are getting printed and goes "These is for the newsies"? Well does he annoy anyone else but me?  
  
Thanks to my fantastic reviewers: Glitz, Dreamer Conlon and Scoop, I really appreciate it! Now tell me what you think and review! 


	4. A Good Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, blah.blah.  
A Good Day:  
  
The next morning Mac woke up to an old man yelling. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she was sure that he was telling them to get up. The boys in the bunks around her groaned and stumbled out of bed. Looking around, she tried to find a familiar face. She noticed the one that introduced himself as cowboy come out of a door way and approach her.  
  
"Hey there Mac, How'd you sleep?" He inquired.  
  
"Not well at all" She answered him.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry, so if you're going to stay with us you got to sell papes , cause were newsies (DUH!), So do you want to sell with me today?"  
  
"Um.well.I guess". How could Mac refuse a chance to make money, after all she had none. She decided that she would stay for a few days and then leave. She had no idea where so was going to go, but she needed to keep moving so that Lucas could not find her.  
  
"Alright, you got 5 minutes to get ready, most of the guys should be out of the washroom, I'll be downstairs waiting" Jack smiled and headed downstairs.  
  
Mac made her way over to the washroom and walked in. It was empty but boy was it a mess. There were towels that lay in random places around the room. Mac to one step in and slipped on a puddle of water and fell.  
  
"Umph" Mac said as she stood up rubbing her rear end. Cautiously she made her way over to the sink trying to avoid and other unexpected hazards. She splashed water on her face and began scrubbing the dirt and dried tears off of her face. Her long hair was a mess, she took it out of the pony tale it was in and brushed through it with a brush she found on the counter. Next she grabbed a washcloth and began washing herself. After she was done she looked semi-decent. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and her face was clean.  
  
Mac made her way over to and down the stairs. The first thing she noticed was Jack sitting on the arm of a very old and tattered couch. There were a few more newsies in the room, she didn't know their names but she recognized them from the night before.  
  
"Mac I'd like you to meet a few of my fellow newsies, The one with the cigar hanging out of his mouth is Racetrack, of Race for short. The one with the eye patch is Kid Blink, or just Blink. And the last one is Skittery. I'll introduce you to the rest during lunch". Jack looked up at the clock that hung on the wall. "Wow, its getting late, we'd better get going or else they're going to be sold out of papers".  
  
The five of them began to make their way down to the DO. On the way there Jack started to teach Mac all the tricks of the trade.  
  
"Well you see the headlines are never any good so that's why were here. If we sold using the real headlines we'd never get any money. So we improve the truth a little" Jack explained. "You got that so far?"  
  
"Yep, so basically you lie"  
  
"No.well.yea.but were only doing it cause we have to". Mac just laughed.  
  
The group finally made it to the DO and made their way up to the counter.  
  
"Hey Mr. Weasel, miss me?" Jack asked using his signature saying. The man that appeared before him was rather heavy set and had gray hair.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Cowboy its Mr. Wiesel, who am I kidding its not like your going to remember, I'm just wasting my breath. How many?"  
  
"The usual" Jack said while slamming his money down on the counter. A rather ugly boy handed Jack his papers. "How you doing Morris?"  
  
"I've been just fine Cowboy" The boy named Morris spit out. Mac could tell that there was a deep hatred between the two of them. When Mac walked up to the window she noticed that there was another boy.  
  
"How many can I get you?" Wiesel asked not even looking and who he was talking to. "You're a girl!"  
  
"By George, I think we've got a genius on our hands here boys" Mac stated sarcastically. "Give me 30". The second boy walked up to her and handed her papers.  
  
"Hey there little lady, my names Oscar and if your even looking for a good time feel free to come looking for me" Oscar said. Mac laughed in his face.  
  
"I'd never do anything with someone that's got and ugly mug like you" Mac stated. Oscar just snarled something about how he was going to 'get her' and how he would make her pay for her smart mouth.  
  
All the guys had gotten their papers and went their separate ways leaving Jack and Mac standing there.  
  
"What do you say that we sell in Central Park?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
"Alright lets teach you to sell. Take this headline here 'Mayor's daughter set to marry' see that's no good. No one cares that she is getting married, well except Blink" Jack chuckled to himself. " But anyway you need to make in juicy, make it so people want to read it, like this 'MAYOR'S DAUGHTER ELOPES WITH A CRIMINAL'" Jack yelled. Four people walked up to buy a paper. "See you do it just like that. Remember headlines don't sell papes, Newsies sell papes (a/n: haha I bet you did see that one coming)"  
  
Mac walked a small distance away from Jack and shouted out the headline he had just called. Surprisingly she sold three of her papers. Mac made progress throughout the day. Around lunchtime she had finished selling all of her papers and met up with Jack who had been long done.  
  
" Alright, Cowboy I'm done"  
  
"Great, come on lets head to tibby's". Jack pulled her through the crowded streets and into the restaurant where Mac had been just the day before.  
  
When they walked in they were greeted with a bunch of 'hey's, but they were mostly directed at Jack since not many people knew who Mac was.  
  
"Fellas, I'd like to introduce you to me friend Mac, she's going to be staying with us for a while". A chorus of hello's followed. "Let me introduce you to everybody" Jack began rattling off names. "That there is Mush, Bumletes, Dutchy, Boots, Snipeshooter, Crutchy, Jake, Snoddy, Specs, Pie eater, David and Les". Each both nodded at the mention of their name. Mac was never going to remember all of these names.  
  
Jack ushered Mac over to a table where David, Race, Blink, Specs, Mush and a girl were sitting.  
  
"Oh and I forgot to introduce you to my girl here, this is Sarah".  
  
"Its nice to meet you Sarah" Mac said while sticking her hand out for Sarah to shake it.  
  
"Like wise" Sarah said.  
  
Mac sat between Race and Blink. When everyone was done eating they began to head out and sell the afternoon edition. Jack decided that he wanted to spend to afternoon with Sarah so Mac was going to sell with Mush and Specs.  
  
The trio headed to the DO to get their papers. After they had their papers they decided to go and sell down around Bottle Alley. After a few hours Mac had sold all of her 30 papes and the boys had sold all of theirs.  
  
"Guy's I'm done" Mac said walking up to where the two sat.  
  
"Okay, you want to head back?" Specs asked.  
  
"Um.Only if you want to" Mac said.  
  
"Nah, but I got an idea" Specs said. He leaned over and whispered something in Mush's ear. Mush grinned and what Specs had said. "What do you say that we take a trip over to my favorite pub?" Specs asked.  
  
"Sure?" Mac said unsure of what she was getting herself into.  
  
So the trio began to make their way down to O'Connor's Pub. Even before Mac walked inside she could tell that the people that owned if were Irish. If the name didn't give it away the décor sure did. The three walked through the door and were greeted.  
  
"Specs, Mush, my dears I haven't seen you in forever" A rather heavyset woman approached Specs and gave him a hug. And then doing the same to Mush  
  
"Hey Molly, I've been pretty busy. But I got a new friend I want to introduce you to". Specs pulled Mac next to him. "This is my friend Mac"  
  
"Well its good to meet you Mac, I'm Molly, Come in, enjoy yourselves" Molly said.  
  
Mush, Specs and Mac made their way over to a table in the middle of the room and sat down. Just then a familiar face walked into the pub.  
  
"Hey Spot!" Mush yelled out.  
  
"Hey Mush" Spot yelled back as he approached the table, he spit shook with Mush and then did the same with Specs. "Specs," He nodded his head towards Specs. "And you might be?"  
  
"Mac" Mac said spitting in her hand and holding it out, she was already catching on. Spot looked surprised that a girl had just spit in her hand, normal most girls were appalled whenever they spit shook.  
  
"Spot Conlon, the leader of the Brooklyn newsies". Mac could already tell that Spot had a very big ego.  
  
"Nice to meet you". The four sat and talked for a while.  
  
When the band began to play a quick little Irish Jig Mac grabbed Mush by the hand and dragged him out on to the dance floor and two began to dance. Mush was a pretty good dancer but nothing compared to Mac. Mac's mother was from Ireland and had taught Mac how to Irish Dance a while back and some how Mac remembered. Soon Mac walked back over to the table and dragged Spot and Specs out on to the floor. Before they knew it all four of them were dancing and having a great time.  
  
When the sunset they knew it was time for them to leave and head home. Spot decided that he would stay the night in Manhattan because he was far too tired to make to trip back to Brooklyn. They said their good byes to Molly and headed back to the lodging house. The four walked down the streets of Manhattan happy and carefree. But the thing they did not notice was the pair of eyes that watched them from a near by alley.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N: Another chapter. My longest one yet, for my girl Sweets Conlon.  
  
Sweets Conlon: longer chapter, you happy? Lol. Lucas related to Blink? I'll never tell, your just going to have to keep reading and find out, so technically I will but your just going to have to wait and see! And sure you can be in my story.  
  
Scoop: hah, thanks girl, ya I'll update the other one soon! Sorry aobut the whole stressing you out thing, lol. You, me, jolt and the newsies, muhaha! Yes, it will be a grand time!  
  
Glitz: Yes the newsies to the rescue. Wouldn't you love to be rescued by the newsies? I know I sure would.  
  
Anyone else who review and I didn't get you I'm sorry, Thank you all, it makes me very happy when I get reviews. Now tell me what you think and REVIEW!!! 


	5. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies they, of course, belong to Disney.  
  
Leaving:  
  
The streets of New York were quiet, there was not a sound. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of four teens laughing and talking. The group made their way back to where they resided. Trying to be quiet and not make any noise they made their way to the door. They burst open the door and walked into the room full of boys.  
  
"Hey guys, where you been?" Jack asked.  
  
"We just stopped at Molly's and we ran into Spot while we were there." Specs said motioning to Spot. Mac could already tell that Spot was acting differently than before when it was just the four of them. He seemed colder.  
  
"Hey, Spot, how's it rollin?" Race asked.  
  
"Pretty good Race" Spot answered.  
  
"Poker?" Did he even have to ask? Spot and Race were two people in the world that would never turn down a chance to play poker, or anything else that involved gambling for that matter.  
  
"You bet, you're going down Higgins" Spot taunted. Race ushered Spot over to a table where there were a group of boys playing. Poker did not interest Mac, for tonight at least. Instead of playing she made her way up on to the roof to do some thinking.  
  
She walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down. It had been one full day since the murder of her mother. And in that one day her whole world came crashing down and then was built right back up again.  
  
In that one day she had made a bunch of new friends and she had found a home. But deep down she knew that she could not stay. No matter where she went Lucas was bound to be there, and she wished that when she ran into him again she did not have any friends that he could use against her. She did not want the boys to get hurt because of her.  
  
Mac sighed and made her way back inside. She walked over to the stairs and made her way down. Just at the moment a figure burst through the lodging house door. Mac could not recognize it at first. The figure was covered in blood and looked like it was about to collapse. At the moment Mac noticed who it was. It was Blink.  
  
The rest of the newsies seemed to notice who it was and rushed over. Jack carefully helped him lay down on the couch.  
  
"Blink what happened?" Jack asked. Mac could tell that he was concerned.  
  
"I was walking home and then this guy jumped me and pulled me into the alley. But this was no random guy I recognize him, he.he.was my cousin. But he didn't recognize me. He asked me if I knew a girl named Maecra and I said no" Blink paused. "Then he told me that I was lying and started to soak me."  
  
Mac paled. It was Lucas that soaked Blink and to make matters worse Lucas was Blinks cousin. The events of the previous evening began to play through in her mind. The way Lucas laughed when she looked down at her mother's dead body. The way he had threatened her.  
  
"Mac? Mac? You alright?" Mush asked snapping her out of the trance she was in. Mac just nodded her head, she couldn't speak she was in shock. She needed to leave before anyone else got hurt. Mac silently made her way back up to the bunkroom. Specs noticed this and followed her up.  
  
Mac walked over to the window and pulled it open. She was half way out when she felt someone pulling on her arm.  
  
"Mac, where are you going?" Specs asked.  
  
" I need to leave." Mac said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you but I just need to go"  
  
"I'm not letting go until you tell me"  
  
"Fine, but you can't tell anyone, promise?" Mac figured that it might help to tell someone about what had happened.  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Well, you know that guy that soaked Blink? He murdered my mother last night and he's after me. He is following me and if I stay more of you guys will get hurt". Well it was the truth, just a slightly less detailed version of it.  
  
"Don't worry about us. If you go than you could get hurt!"  
  
"I can take care of myself. Tell the guys not to worry and remember you promised not to tell." With that Mac pulled her arm out of Specs grasp and made her way down to the streets of New York.  
  
*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N: Sorry I know it's very short! But I needed to get his part in, next chapter will be longer I promise. Thanks you to my wonderful reviewers.  
  
Glitz: hey a girl can dream even if it is about getting rescued by the newsies. Mac will eventually have some friends that are girls, lol.  
  
Divinity: thanks for the review, yea grammar is not my thing, lol. I think I might just take you up on your offer.  
  
Clem: thanks for the review.  
  
Sweets: I'll put you in very soon. I think maybe in the next chapter.  
  
Does anybody else wanna be in my story? If so let me know.  
  
Now tell me what you think and review! 


	6. Stealing

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies nor will I ever.blah.blah.  
  
Stealing:  
  
The night sky was dark with the smog that hung over New York City due to the numerous factories. It was almost impossible to see that stars that hung up high in the sky. There was a light breeze that passed by every once in a while and ruffled Macs hair. Mac sighed and continued walking down the street. She knew that she should not be walking around, alone on the streets of NYC at this time of night. But she didn't care. There was nothing in her life that mattered. Of course the newsies mattered but she just couldn't pull them into her problems.  
  
With no where to go Mac decided to sleep in an alley for the night. She found a semi-decent looking alley and crawled in and curled up into a ball behind some old crates and began to fall deeper into the world of self- pity. Just ending her life sounded awfully tempting but she refused to let Lucas win. She was going to fight him head on and make him pay for what he has done. But the only problem was finding out where he was and then there was the fact that she was not the best of fighters. All of this thinking caused Mac to allow sleep to overcome her sooner.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Specs closed the window behind Mac and sighed. She was gone, after one day, that had to be a record. He figured that there was more to her story than she let on and he was determined to find out what it was. He made his way over to the stairs and then down them.  
  
"Heya Specs, why the long face?" Race asked.  
  
"Mac left."  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"She's gone, out the window"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um.I don't know" Specs lied, he couldn't bear to break his promise with Mac but he hated lying to his friends.  
  
"Sure" Jack said not fully believing him.  
  
"Honestly, all she said was for us not to worry and that she could take care of herself"  
  
"I wonder if she is the Maecra that the guy that soaked blink was talking about" Race added in his two sense.  
  
"Yea, right" Specs said trying to sound believable.  
  
"Don't even try to lie. Did I ever tell you that you don't lie well? I can read you like an open book. Now spill!" Jack commanded.  
  
"I promised not to tell" Specs tried to argue.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you Jack" Specs said finally giving in. " All she told me was that there was this guy, the guy that attacked Blink, and that he killed her family and now he's after her. Honestly that's all she told me!"  
  
"What! My disturbingly sick and twisted cousin murdered her family?" Blink said joining the conversation from where he was lying down.  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"Should we go and look for her Jack?" Race asked.  
  
"Yea, come on, Snipshooter you stay behind with Blink". The little boy groaned and reluctantly agreed. " Alright the rest of you, split up into groups and get on your way. We'll meet back her in and hour"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An hour passed and all of the boys came back empty handed.  
  
"Damn it, where could she be?" Jack said getting aggravated.  
  
"Who knows, I think that we should get some sleep and then look for her some more in the morning" Race said being the voice of reason.  
  
"Alright" both Jack and Specs said in unison. -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As the sun started pouring into Mac's eyes she decided that it was time to get up. She stood up and groaned. Sleeping on the ground was not exactly the most comfortable thing. Mac brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them trying to wake herself up. Today was now her second day on her own, with out her mother.  
  
Walking out of the alley she joined the crowded streets of NYC. She moved quickly and cut through alleys in case that she was being followed.  
  
After a half of a day walking around with no food Mac was pretty famished. But she had no money, which meant no food. But she could snatch an apple, no one would notice, right?  
  
Waiting for the right moment Mac tried to not look too obvious. Just when the vendor was distracted Mac ran up and snatch and apple of the cart and began to run.  
  
'Jeesshh, like this won't draw attention' Mac said to herself sarcastically. Just when she thought that she was home free she heard the infamous sounding of a whistle.  
  
"Damn it", Mac said. She increased her speed and quickly dodged the people in the streets. The coast looked clear so Mac slowed down a little but still continued to run. She ran until she felt herself collide with a solid object.  
  
"Omph!" Mac looked up only to find herself face to face with one of the bulls. "Shit" Mac cursed to herself.  
  
"Now a young lady should not be using language like that and a young lady should not be stealing. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me"  
  
The man dragged Mac all the way to the refuge.  
  
'Well at least Lucas can't get me in here' Mac thought trying to find the silver lining.  
  
The Man dragged Mac into the refuge and threw her into one of the single cells where they put all of their new arrivals.  
  
The room was about 6' by 7' and there were no windows. It was dark and cold. Mac stayed there for what seemed like forever but in reality was only two hours.  
  
A guard came and unlocked the door.  
  
"Mr. Snyder wished to see you" He said.  
  
'Snyder, I thought he was put in jail' Mac thought to herself.  
  
The guard led her through the hall way to a closed door.  
  
" I have got a new one here"  
  
"Send them in" A voice from inside said. The guard opened the door and pushed Mac in. "Well, we have another girl to add the collection. Let's see, you in here for stealing. Am I correct?"  
  
"No, I didn't doing anything wrong. I was hungry so I stole some food, you got a problem with that?"  
  
"Now, now, that attitude is going to get you no where in life."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Shut your mouth you fool before I'm forced to do it myself!" He threatened. "Now, since this is your first offence that we know of you are only going to have to spend a week here. Now if that attitude of yours keeps up you'll be in here longer" He looked at her for her to confirm that she understood. She nodded her head. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
  
Mac turned and walked out the door only to run straight into the guard from earlier.  
  
"Come with me" She followed him up a flight of stairs to a room that looked like some sort of bunkroom. "You'll stay here, and you have kitchen duty tomorrow" The guard shoved her into the room and locked the door. Mac looked around and it appeared to be empty.  
  
"Hello?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh hi! You must be new, I'm Sweets" A girl with long blondish, brownish, redish hair and green eyes said. "As you can probably see I'm the only one in here." At first Mac was taken back by the girls friendliness but then was glad to have someone to talk to.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mac". The girl that introduced herself as Sweets spit in her hand and held it out Mac hesitated and then did the same. "You a newsies?"  
  
Sweets laughed. "Yep, so why you in here?"  
  
"Take one guess"  
  
"You steal something?"  
  
"It was only an apple but I got thrown in here any ways. I got a week but Snyder said that if I don't get rid of my attitude it could be for longer. Didn't Snyder get thrown in jail a while back?"  
  
"Yea after the newsies strike. But he got released a few weeks ago, luck us. And he's back to his old ways." Sweets informed her.  
  
The two sat around and talked for the rest of the day until had to go to bed.  
  
"Mac we'd better get some sleep cause we have got kitchen duty tomorrow. We get to make all the yummy food that everyone eats" Sweets said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't wait! Not" Mac laid down on the closest bunk.  
  
"Night Mac"  
  
"Night Sweets"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: another chapter. Go me! I bet this chapter has a lot of grammar mistakes , but oh well. Anyway I hoped you liked it and now tell me what you think and review!  
  
Sweets: I finally got you in I hope you like it!  
  
Klover: I promise that I'll get you in either the next chapter or the one after that!  
  
Bulldogchik05: bulldog? I have a bulldog, her name is jenny, well anyway you wanted to be in my story, right? If you do send me a profile with like what you look like, your personality, age, what guy you like, and your history and anything else you can think of.  
  
Angle: Kudos (perks up) , I love kudos, the m&m ones are defiantly the best!  
  
Glitz: I know poor blink, his cousin soaked him. I took you idea and went with an ironic twist, lol.  
  
Elenya: thanks for your review!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I makes me very happy when I get reviews! So keep um comin!  
  
*~ kat 


	7. Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies but I do own the characters that I make up, well except for sweets.  
  
Another day:  
  
Mac awoke abruptly to the sound of someone banging on the door.  
  
"Get up you good for nothing pieces of shit!" A male voice called out.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too!" Sweets said sarcastically. "Morning Mac"  
  
"Morning Sweets"  
  
The two girls began to get ready for the day.  
  
"Hey Sweets?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You never did tell me why you were in here."  
  
"Ah well you see, I um. while I was drunk one night I was wondering the streets and a bull came up to me. But he had very bad timing and I threw up all over his shoes (a/n: lame I know but my brain isn't working at the moment, lol), and I guess he didn't like that so I'm here now"  
  
"right"  
  
"Come on we better get heading down to the kitchen"  
  
-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
All the Manhattan newsies were very tired the next morning because they spent to whole night out looking for Mac. Just as they were getting ready to head out a familiar figure burst through the door.  
  
"Jacky-Boy, I need your help tonight, my sister's in the refuge again" Spot said.  
  
"What she do this time?"  
  
"I can't even imagine" Spot said in response.  
  
"Alright, we'll go tonight"  
  
Jack and Spot had broken people out of the refuge many times and this time was no different, or at least that's what they thought.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sweets lead Mac down to the kitchen.  
  
"So basically were suppose to make food for everyone with whatever we find, so start looking" Sweets informed Mac.  
  
The two began to search the cupboards looking for anything eatable.  
  
"I found a few potatoes" Mac said proudly.  
  
"Ok, I found a few carrots" Sweets told her.  
  
"I guess we can me some sort of soup." Mac and sweets began to make their version of soup.  
  
A few hours later they were done and it smelled semi-appetizing. After the lunch bell had been rung boys of all ages began to file into the small dinning room.  
  
Mac and Sweets went around filling up each boy's bowl. When they were done eating the two stared at the mass amounts of dished that were piled up by the sink.  
  
"I guess we have to do these, right?" Mac asked hoping that she was wrong.  
  
"Yep". Then they began to start the never-ending task of doing dishes.  
  
When the day was over Mac and Sweets made their way back up to the room where they were kept.  
  
"Wow, today was a very long day" Mac said tiredly  
  
"Tell me about it"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Alright Jacky-boy, come on its time" Spot said.  
  
Jack and Mush followed Spot out the door and began to make their way to the refuge.  
  
When they got there they made there way inside the gates and up onto the roof as quietly as they could. Spot tied the rope Jack had brought around his waste and waited for Jack and Mush to lower him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
While Sweets and Mac were inside of the room they heard a knock at the window. Both girls looked over to notice a figure hanging outside of their window. At first Mac was a little bit confused.  
  
"Oh my brother finally came" Sweets said. Mac looked closer and noticed that the figure was Spot.  
  
"Spot's your brother?"  
  
"Unfortunately"  
  
Spot began to take the screws out of the bars on the window. Next he carefully pulled the bars off and gave them to Sweets who set them down on the floor.  
  
"Hey Sweets, how's it r-, MAC!" Spot said in complete shock.  
  
"Hey Spot" Both girls said.  
  
"Come on we don't have much time" Spot urged.  
  
"You first" Mac said to Sweets. Sweets walked up to spot and grabbed on as they both were pulled onto the roof. Just as Spot was getting lowered back down the door to the room burst open.  
  
"Which one of you is Maecra?" the man asked. Mac hesitated and then answered.  
  
"I am"  
  
"There is someone here to see you, he says that he is your father"  
  
"My father? But my father is dead" Mac was completely puzzled. Just then a man walked into the room. He took a few steps into the light and Mac noticed that it was Lucas.  
  
"Damn" Mac said out loud.  
  
"Now, that's no way to greet your father" Lucas said with a creepy smile coming across his face.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Lucas walked over to her and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Now, a young lady shouldn't talk like that"  
  
"I'll talk how the hell I want!" Lucas's palm made contact with Macs face again. Mac's face was stinging but she wasn't about to admit it.  
  
"That's what you think". Lucas approached her with a sick grin on his face. "Now I can finally get my way, there's no where for you to go, but before that I think I'm going to teach you a little lesson."  
  
Mac was terrified, the look on his face was enough to scare someone, all that she knew was that she was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain when this was over.  
  
Spot was outside the window, there was nothing that he could do, all he could do was watch.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: MUHAHA! Cliffhanger! I hoped you liked it, now tell me what you think and review!!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Glitz: randomness is a good thing, lol. Just e-mail me your information.  
  
Raven: thanks for your review! Help with accents? I would love it. Yea, send me your information on Raven and I'll put you in.  
  
Sweets: I'm your hero? Yay!  
  
Klover: I promise I'll get you in some time!  
  
Bulldogchik05: I'll get you in sometime soon I promise! Oh and what do you want your name to be?  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! I love getting reviews =) I have over twenty reviews, w00t w00t!! 


	8. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies but I do own the characters that I make up, except sweets  
  
Trouble:  
  
Lucas approached Mac; he had a look of pleasure on his face. Mac backed away only to bump into the wall. She was scared out of her mind but worst of all she was trapped. In one quick movement Lucas brought his right arm up and nailed Mac right in the eye. Then a full blow fight broke out. It was safe to say that Lucas was winning. Mac got one good punch in, which caused Lucas to stagger backwards. Thinking fast Mac gave him one good shove and ran to the window. Lucas fell back flat on his ass. Spot saw what Mac did and was waiting for her. Mac ran to the window but just as she jumped Lucas grabbed her foot. She was holding onto Spot with all of her might while Lucas tried to drag her back inside. Spot gave one strong pull and Mac was out of Lucas grip.  
  
Jack and Mush pulled Spot and Mac up onto the roof as quick as they could. When the two were safely on the rook Spot spoke.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing" Mac said not wanting to get into the whole story at the moment.  
  
"Obviously that wasn't nothing, look at you". Mac had a shiner already forming under her left eye. There was a large cut above her eyebrow and her lip was split open. Though this was the only damaged that could be seen Mac knew that she had to have broken a few ribs.  
  
"Come on, we better go before they come up and catch us." Jack said being the voice of wisdom.  
  
"Your right, Jacky-boy"  
  
Then the five made there was off of the roof. When they were quietly sprinting to the gate they ran into a little bit of trouble.  
  
Sweets, Mush and Jack were all through the gate when a few bulls came running outside with Lucas at their side.  
  
When they were only a few feet away Mac pushed Spot through and shut the gate. She wasn't going to make it out and didn't want the others to be thrown into the refuge because of her.  
  
One of the bulls ran up and grabbed her around the waste. Spot, Jack, Mush and Sweets could only watching in horror as the bulls dragged their friend back towards the refuge.  
  
Mac struggled, squirmed, and fought but it was no use. Then one of the bulls knocked her out cold with the back end of his gun.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: I know it's very short but I have a lot of homework do to and what not, I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Thanks to my reviewers Glitz and Sweets Conlon. Now tell me what you think and review! 


	9. Evil

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of the very sexy and adorable newsies, they as a matter of fact belong to Disney, but the characters that I make up are all mine. Muhahah! But not sweets and anybody else that I add into the story.  
  
Evil:  
  
Mac's eyes slowly fluttered open and the darkness around her slowly disappeared. Every part of her body ached and her head was pounding. Looking around Mac began to panic because she had no idea where she was. There was a slight smell of salt water so she figured she was somewhere near the docks.  
  
Sitting up Mac looked around trying to find a clue to where she was. It looked to be an old warehouse, which was no longer in use. There was a chair in the distance and a desk right in front of that. But there was no one in site. Mac tried to stand up but feel right back down. She made another attempt to stand up and was successful. Trying to take one step forward Mac realized that her feet were bound together and fell flat on her face.  
  
"Omph!" was the only sound that Mac could get out. Just as she tried to get back up a shady figure walked into the room.  
  
"Hello my sweet, nice to see your up" The voice said. Mac immediately recognized it as Lucas's.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Well, you and your little friends tried to escape from the refuge and you were caught. I told the guards that you were mine and they let me take you"  
  
"Are they here too?" Mac asked. She hoped with all of her heart that they weren't. This was her problem and they did not deserve to be brought into it.  
  
"No my dear they are not, they got away. They left without you because they didn't care about you" Lucas said lying through his teeth.  
  
"Your lying!!"  
  
"Or am I?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Now that wasn't nice. Say you're sorry"  
  
"Never!" As soon as Mac said this she felt Lucas's palm collide with her face.  
  
"I'm sorry what was that?"  
  
"You heard me you bastard!" He slapped her again.  
  
"You stupid girl, if you knew what was good for you, you would have shut your mouth, but no your keep it open speaking as if you were a man. Let me tell you, your nothing but a dumb little whore and that's all you'll ever be. You think your friend care, I'm sure they do, but do you care about them? I can tell you do. That's why you saved them and let us catch you. But what if I told you that I could hurt them all severely, you wouldn't want that now would you? If you run from me I'll flow, every where you go I'll be there watching, so for your own good I suggest you stay here with me." When Lucas was done with his little speech his face was inches away from Mac's. Mac was pissed off beyond all belief. Not only did he insult her he just threatened her friends.  
  
" Why do you want me so bad?" Mac asked.  
  
"I won you fair and square, your mine, you belong to me"  
  
"I BELONG TO NOBODY! You are one very sick and twisted man, to think that you cousin is so sweet and-" Mac stopped in mid sentence because she realized her mistake.  
  
"My cousin? You know the little shit?" Lucas sneered. "Oh wait, he was the boy with the eye patch that I soaked, I got him real good, no wonder why he looked so familiar. He had in coming. I bet that's why you ran away that night. You didn't want to hurt the boys anymore. You're so sweet, but no matter what you do now you can't save him, and just think about it, you the reason why I found him"  
  
Mac had enough she lunged forward forgetting about her hands and feet but only managed to push Lucas and do no damage. But when Lucas stumbled backwards his switchblade slipped out of his pocket. Mac caught sight of this and began to think of a plan. While Lucas was beating her senselessly she slowly inched her way over to where the switchblade lay.  
  
'Draughts' Mac thought trying to think of a way to get her hands untied, then it came to her.  
  
"Why don't you untie me and fight like a man, instead of some little pussy boy" Mac knew this would get him to untie her. No guy liked it when someone mocked his ego and especially Lucas.  
  
"Your right you little bitch, I'll get more pleasure out of beating you when I knew that you could have fought back." Being that idiot he was he actually listened to her. Mac knew that she needed to get the knife quickly because she defiantly would not have been able to fight him off.  
  
When Lucas knocked her feet out from under her Mac reached for the knife.  
  
'Score' she had the knife in her grasp. Lucas punched her once more in her stomach. Then he did it again causing Mac to drop the knife.  
  
'Damn it!' she thought.  
  
Lucas decided to take out her knees next. He kicked her right knee causing her to double over in pain. Mac refused to scream out in pain. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. But while she was on the ground she made a quick grab for the knife.  
  
It worked she had the knife with in her grasp again. Without even thinking about it Mac drew it up and stabbed Lucas in the lower back. Grant it, it was not the best place to strike because he most likely would not die from it but it cause him to back off. Mac used this to her advantage and kicked him in the head and ran the best she could out of the warehouse. He would find her again, but at least he knew that she would not go down easily.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A./N: its not that long but it's the second one today!! Its pretty darn late so I gotta get to bed. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers  
  
Sweets Conlon: it's a little longer. I had Mac stab Lucas with a switchblade just for you =)  
  
Glitz: sorry I didn't get your info, try and send it a gain. If it won't work just type it into the review box thingy, I'll get it that way. This chapter I mentioned blink, lol.  
  
Scoop: spelling? Who needs it anyway. You know what I'm thinking, you.me.nublet.newsies and of course JOLT!  
  
Oh and Klover, bulldogchik05, Clue, Sprite and Glitz, I'll get you all in as soon as I can, I promise! 


	10. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies but I do own Mac and Lucas, everyone else I'm just borrowing; Shamrock belongs to klover and Sweets belongs to Sweets.  
  
Found:  
  
Spot let out a loud groan from frustration.  
  
"She's not in the refuge, so where could they have taken her?" Spot questioned.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I was right there with you" Jack said getting frustrated.  
  
"I bet they let that guy take her"  
  
"I'm sure they did Spot, after all he claimed that he was her father. But where could he have taken her?"  
  
"I have no clue Jacky-boy"  
  
"And who knows what he could have done to her and what he could be doing to her at this very moment. Why I ought to."  
  
"Were going to look for her, even if it takes all night and every newsies in NYC. I'm going to get some of my newsies and we'll meet back here in 3 hours" With that Spot walked out of the lodging house.  
  
"Alright you heard him, were going to look for Mac, get in groups of two. And Sweets you're coming with me, we can't have you getting into anymore trouble"  
  
"But-"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Start heading out, and remember meet back here in 3 hours"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
Mac ran as fast as she could out of the warehouse. She could feel the blood dripping down her face, she could taste it in her mouth. Once the warehouse was out of sight she slowed down. Her knee was killing her making it hard for her to walk let alone run. She must have been quiet the sight.  
  
Mac wandered around for a while until she realized that she was completely lost.  
  
"Where am I?" Mac said out of frustration.  
  
"Brooklyn" A voice said. From the voice Mac could tell that it was a girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Mac hoped that this person didn't want a fight.  
  
"The names Shamrock, I'm a Brooklyn newsies. And I'm guessing that you are Mac, right?"  
  
"Wait how do you know who I am?"  
  
"Spot and Jack sent us all out to search for you. It's a good thing that they did cause you don't look that good." Shamrock said motioning to Macs disheveled look.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Come on I'll bring you back to the lodging house. I think the Brooklyn one is closer but would you rather go to Manhattan?"  
  
"Just take me to Manhattan, I've got to talk to someone there"  
  
"Alright your wish is my command" Shamrock smiled at her. "Come on I'll help you" She slid her arm around Mac's waist so that Mac could lean on her.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
When they were only a hundred feet away from the lodging house Mac was beginning to lose consciousness.  
  
"Mac, come on, stay with me". But it was no use Mac surrendered to the darkness. Her body fell motionless to the ground.  
  
Shamrock tried to pick her up but she was to heavy. Just then Blink and Specs came into view.  
  
"Guys, Help!"  
  
Specs and Blink both looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Shamrock struggling with what looked like a dead body.  
  
"Shamrock, where'd you find her?" Blink questioned.  
  
"Brooklyn, down by the old warehouses. Now hurry up we got to get her inside."  
  
"She's not dead is she?" Specs questioned preparing himself for the worst.  
  
"No, just unconscious, but we got to get her inside and clean her up or else things are not looking up"  
  
Specs picked up Macs limp body and carried her the rest of the way to the lodging house.  
  
Everyone was already back from searching when Specs burst through the door with Mac in his arms.  
  
"Guys, Shamrock found her!" Everyone stared in shock at the body that looked nothing like the friend they knew.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Sweets stated.  
  
Next Shamrock burst through the door with blink at her side.  
  
"Specs bring her upstairs, We got to get her cleaned up. Sweets go and get me some bandages and some alcohol" Shamrock ordered. She had cleaned up so many newsies after fights that she was like their own personal 'doctor'.  
  
"Ok" Sweets said as she ran off the find the things that Shamrock asked for.  
  
Specs carried Mac upstairs and set her down on the nearest bunk. He stood there starring her for a few moments.  
  
"Specs, out, I got to clean her up" Shamrock commanded.  
  
Sweets passed Specs on his way out.  
  
"Here, I got the stuff you wanted"  
  
"Ok, come on lets get to work"  
  
The two spent the next half an hour cleaning Mac up. When they were done they were pretty proud of their work, Mac no longer had blood dripping down her face. The only problem was that Mac was going to have to stay in bed for the next week because of her injured knee and broken ribs.  
  
They walked over and opened the door. All of the guys were sitting there waiting for news on how Mac was doing.  
  
"How is she?" Specs blurted out as soon as he saw Shamrock and Sweets.  
  
"She's going to be fine. But she defiantly should stay in bed the next week, she broke a few ribs and hurt her knee pretty bad."  
  
Specs, Jack, Spot and Mush all made their way over to the bunk where Macs small unconscious figure lay.  
  
Her face was no longer covered in blood, but she had two very visible shiners. She looked so peaceful lying there.  
  
"Come on we should leave her alone" Jack said pulling Specs away.  
  
"Alright" Reluctantly Specs let himself be dragged away by Jack.  
  
*^*^*^*^^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^  
  
A/N: another chapter. Thanks to my lovely reviewers Sweets Conlon and Laze. Klover I finally got you in, hehe, I hoped you liked it. Now tell me what you think and review. I'll get everybody else in sooner or later.  
  
REVIEW!! =) 


	11. An unwanted visit

Disclaimer: I newsies are not mine they of course belong to Disney, but all my little creations (i.e.: Mac and Lucas) and all mine.  
  
An unwanted visit:  
  
A small groan slipped out of Mac's mouth as she regained consciousness. Every part of her body ached. She opened her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings. She was back at the lodging house safe and sound, well sort of. It must have been the morning because everybody was scrambling around trying to get ready for the day.  
  
"MAC! Your up!" Sweets screamed from across the room.  
  
"No Sweets, I'm really not", Mac said with a hint of sarcasm to her voice.  
  
"Ha Ha! You're hilarious."  
  
"I know". Sweets just rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
"Hey Mac how are you feeling?" Shamrock asked.  
  
"Like shit, actually"  
  
"Yea you are going to have to stay in bed the next week, you're pretty roughed up"  
  
"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"  
  
"Nope, you're staying in the bed and there's nothing you can do to change that"  
  
"ARGH!" Mac rolled over on to her side, if she was going to have to stay in bed she might as well get some sleep. Soon Mac drifted off into a restless slumber. She was tossing and turning like crazy. Lucas's words kept echoing in her head. 'What if I told you that I could hurt them all severely. every where you go I'll be there watching'. Mac had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and awoke with a start.  
  
Everyone had left to go out selling and Mac was alone, or so she thought.  
  
'CREAK'  
  
Mac whipped her head in the direction of the noise. Then she heard it again but this time is was closer.  
  
'CREAK'  
  
She was starting to worry.  
  
"Guys?" She asked, no answer.  
  
Next she heard heavy breathing. Someone was in the lodging house that wasn't suppose to be there.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Hello, my dear" A deep and raspy voice sneered. Mac's paled with fear.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"Get the hell away from me!"  
  
"Temper, temper, I just stopped by to say hello. So this is where my cousin has been living, eh? He left our home for this?"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"What are you going to do, make me? You can even get out of bed. But don't worry I have no intention of hurting you at this moment, I came to warn you." He paused and then shot his eyes back at Mac, they held a newfound glow to them. " I'll be watching".  
  
Then as quickly as he came he was gone. Mac lay in her bed, her heart was pounding a mile a minute.  
  
"Oh God, I got to tell Blink, and then I'm out of here". Mac said to herself. She hated leaving again but she had to, for the good of the newsies.  
  
*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: AH, sorry its extremely short but I promise the next one will be much longer ( I know I said this last time but I promise). I want to that my awesomely cool reviewers. Over 25 reviews, w00t w00t!!  
  
Shout outs ~  
  
Klover: I'm glad you like her!  
  
Firemask: your favorites list? I'm so honored. Thank you!  
  
Sprite: thanks girl, its alright I know how the whole 'blonde thing is', lol.  
  
Sweets: I updated! lol  
  
Glitz: I mentioned blink in this one, he'll actually be in the next one.  
  
Now tell me what you think and review =) 


	12. A Conversation with Blink

Disclaimer: the newsies are not mine, blah.blah.  
Conversation with Blink:  
  
Mac tried to fall back asleep but it was no use. Her mind kept thinking about what had just happened.  
  
"Hey Mac, I brought you some food" Mush said entering the room.  
  
"Thanks Mush" Mac said graciously accepting the food.  
  
"So Mac, who is this guy anyway? I mean what is his problem with you?" Mush asked. Even though he knew the main parts of her story he wanted to hear it all from her.  
  
"Um.Well." Mac knew that she should tell him. " My family and I use to live in Santa Fe, New Mexico. My father had a gambling problem and one day he placed a rather large bet, but didn't have as enough money to bet so he need something else of great value. So he decided to bet with his daughter. He used me to bet with. And of course he lost the bet and I supposable belong to Lucas. Lucas killed my father because he refused to give me up and then my mom and me moved here trying to get away from him. But I guess he found us some how and then a few nights ago he killed my mom and that brings you up to present times"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Mac"  
  
"It's alright". The two sat for silence before Mush spoke.  
  
"So this guy is Blinks cousin?"  
  
"Yea, I guess so"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Later that night-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The newsies filtered into the lodging house after a very long day selling. The headlines were no good and it was a struggle for them to sell their normal amount of papers.  
  
Mac looked around trying to find Blink.  
  
"Hey Mac, how are ya?" Jack asked.  
  
"Pretty good"  
  
"That's good to hear, but you still can't leave that bed"  
  
"Damn you"  
  
"Thank you" Jack smiled. "Alright fellas who's going to Medda's tonight?" There was a chorus of 'Yes's. The guys loved Medda, she was like a mother to most of them and to others, a object of their affection. "Ok then, come on, time to go". Most of the newsies filed out of the room. Blink decided to stay back and kept Mac company. This was the perfect time for Mac to confront Blink.  
  
"Blink, can you come here for a second"  
  
"Sure Mac"  
  
"Um."  
  
"Before you say anything I want to say that I'm sorry"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"What my cousin did to you and your family"  
  
"Oh Blink, its not your fault"  
  
"I know but I still feel guilty"  
  
"Well you shouldn't" Mac said smiling at him. "But I have got to talk to you about something. Lucas knows that you're here"  
  
"I figured that much. But this isn't good. You of all people know how psycho he is"  
  
"Blink if you don't mind me asking, what was your story?"  
  
"Oh I don't mind, you probably should know. We'll you see me and my family use to live here in NYC. I had a younger sister who's name was Hattie, she was three years younger that me. My parents worked in a factory and one day there was a horrible accident. The factory where they worked caught on fire and burned down to the ground. My parents were unable to get out so they died" Blink pause and then started again "Me and my sister were left alone, we were orphans. They put us into an orphanage but we escaped after the first week. It was horrible there. I was 9 at the time and my sister was 6. We had no where to go but that was when I remembered that I had a cousin that lived in Santa Fe. So me and my sister worked for weeks doing everything from singing in the park to pick pocketing to be able to get enough money for two one way train tickets. Once we had enough we got on the first train out of here. When we got there we wondered around for the first few nights before we found out where he lived. I had never met him before so I was hoping that he was nice and for the first few nights we stayed with him he was. But then he started to change. He became obsessed with gambling, that was all he would do. He needed me to go out and pick pocket to support his habit. He would make me break into people's houses and steal their things. But when he lost his bets he would go out and get drunk. Let me tell you he lost a lot. Every time he came home drunk he would beat me. One night I was at a friends house when he came home. Since I was not there for him to use as his punching bag he used my sister. He ended up killing her. I came home later that night only to find my sister's dead body lying on the floor. That was when I left, I had enough."  
  
"Oh Blink, I'm sorry to hear that"  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"How old was your sister?"  
  
"She was 8 years old"  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"She was amazing, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Everything about her was amazing. She never complained, so was so carefree." Blink smiled and the memory of his sister.  
  
"That's great. I never had any siblings"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep". There was a moment of silence between the two. Neither one wanted to address the reality that was unfolding in front of them. They needed to come up with a solution to this problem. "So what are we going to do about this whole Lucas thing?"  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"Well he has made his point very clear that he is going to be watching me. I think that when I'm feeling better I might leave" Mac said quietly.  
  
"NO, you can't leave, you leave and he could get you, strength in numbers (a/n; how corny does this sound?)!"  
  
"If I don't go he'll hurt you guys! I don't want that to happen!"  
  
"We can take care of ourselves"  
  
"I know that but."  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"Fine". Mac knew that she was going to have to leave but it was better not to tell the boys because they would try and stop her.  
  
"You're not going to leave!"  
  
"Whatever". Blink gave her a look that showed he meant business.  
  
It was getting late and some of the guys were already beginning to return from Medda's. While that guys were getting ready for bed Macs mind kept thinking about what Blink had told her, his story. She knew that she was not going to get much sleep tonight.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A week had past and Mac was now able to get up and out of bed. She still was not allowed to sell but being able to walk around was enough for her.  
  
It was a nice day out, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. But Mac couldn't help but think about her conversation with Blink. Her basically told her that she was not going to leave. She couldn't stay; it just wouldn't work.  
  
Mac had made her way out on the fire escape for a few breaths of fresh air.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Yea, I'm over here Sweets"  
  
"Hey I was wondering if you could use change of scenery?"  
  
"I sure as hell could! I have been in the lodging house for the last past week!"  
  
"Well Spot wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come to Brooklyn?"  
  
"Brooklyn?"  
  
"Yea, Shamrock will be there, there is a few other girl newsies there, it would be great fun. Spot wanted you to come so that he could teach you how to fight"  
  
"Um.I guess I will"  
  
"Alright come on"  
  
"Wait.now?"  
  
"Yea, when else would we go?"  
  
"Later"  
  
"Come on Mac I already talked to the guys, and they all agree"  
  
"Fine". Mac's plans for leaving would have to be put on hold. Maybe Lucas won't find her in Brooklyn, and learning how to fight would be a good thing so that one-day she could take Lucas down.  
  
With that the due headed out the door to Brooklyn.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: It's longer that last time, go me!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Bulldogchik05: don't worry your coming up, lol.  
  
Lildreamer99: I'm glad you like it  
  
Klover: your school is doing the newsies? that is so cool! Congrats on making it! And I wish you luck! Lol  
  
Sweets: I updated lol, chat rooms, yes, quiet fun they are lol.  
  
Firemask: this one was a lot longer that the last. Lol.  
  
Sprite: oh yes, blondes do have more fun, lol.  
  
Many thanks to my reviewers! I can't believe I have over 40 reviews! I didn't think that people would like my story this much, like a said before thank you all! Sorry if I forgot you, I probably updated before I got your review.  
  
And now tell me what you think and review! 


	13. Welcome to Brooklyn

Disclaimer: same as always, I do not own the newsies nor will I ever so this is getting really annoying.  
  
Welcome to Brooklyn:  
  
Sweets lead Mac through the busy streets of New York.  
  
"You're going to stay at the girls lodging house" Sweets explained.  
  
"How come Manhattan doesn't have a girls lodging house?"  
  
"Well you see, its not a good idea to have the male Brooklyn newsies sleep in the same room as girls, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Oh yea" Mac said fully understanding what Sweets was getting at.  
  
"But before I take you there I got to take you to the docks to meet up with Spot"  
  
"Ok"  
  
While they were making the way to the docks they passed the building that Lucas had taken Mac to. Mac shuddered at the sight of it.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yea I fine" Mac said.  
  
"Alright were here"  
  
The approached the dock full of hormonal teenage boys. While walking down to the end of the dock the lone two females received many catcalls.  
  
"Spot tell your damn newsies to back off, before I'm forced to make them!" Sweets hollered at Spot once he came into sight.  
  
"Back off fellas! You ain't getting your hands on these two!"  
  
"Gesh Spot, way to have your boys make a good impression on Mac, seriously how do you expect to have her feel safe here when all of your newsies want to get into her pants?"  
  
"Don't worry Mac, once they know your off limits they'll back off" Spot said. "And welcome to my territory, the one and only Brooklyn"  
  
By the way he said this Mac could tell that he thought that he owned Brooklyn.  
  
'Wow this is going to be interesting' Mac thought to herself.  
  
"Come on, lets take her over to the girls lodging house, I think the girls will be home" Sweets said.  
  
The trio made their way over to the girls lodging house. When they got there they could hear yells from inside.  
  
"I won the game fair and square, what are you talking about cheating" A girl with dark redish brown hair, blue eyes and who was about 5'1 yelled.  
  
"Pup, I swear you couldn't have won that many times with out cheating!" A girl with blonde hair, dark green eyes and who was about 5'7 yelled.  
  
"Sprite, what are you talking about, I didn't cheat"  
  
"Whatever, your just like your damn brother!"  
  
"Hey don't dis my man!" Yet another girl yelled. This girl had hazel eyes, honey colored hair and was about 4'10.  
  
"I wasn't dising him Clue I was just saying how he always cheats at poker" The girl named Sprite said.  
  
"Ladies, Ladies, what's going on here?" Spot said cockily.  
  
"Oh, hey Spot" Pup said. While Pup greeted him eagerly everyone else just groaned.  
  
"Hey girls I got a new recruit, she had been staying in Manhattan for a while, but she is going to stay with you guys now" Sweets said. "Girls this is Mac, Mac this is, Pup, Sprite, you know Shamrock, Clue and the one that hasn't said anything yet is Glitz"  
  
"Hey Mac" They all responded.  
  
"Hey Mac, I'll show you where your going to be sleeping" Glitz said while she smiled. Glitz had curly brown hair, brown eyes and was about 5'3.  
  
"Thanks" Mac said. "Sweets you staying?"  
  
"Yea I'll stay the night" Sweets answered. "Spot it think it is time for you to go, either I'll bring Mac by tomorrow of someone else will"  
  
"Ok, see you later ladies!" Spot as he walked out.  
  
*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
A/N: I didn't have school today! We had a snow day and its freakin April! We had this huge ass ice storm last night. Sorry this chapter is short but I was doing in while our power kept flickering on and off. Don't have time for shout outs, power might go out soon, but thanks to all my reviewers, your reviews mean so much to me!!!!!!! And I finally got everybody in! yay!, hope ya'll like it! 


	14. A close encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies  
Close Encounters:  
  
The next morning Mac was awoken by the girl she was introduced to as Sprite.  
  
"Mac we got to get up, time to sell the papes!"  
  
"Yea, yea, I'm up" Mac grumbled, Sprite just rolled her eyes  
  
"Not a morning person, eh?"  
  
"You could say that" Mac said as she dragged herself out of bed.  
  
"Oh yea, the washroom is that way" Sprite said pointing in the direction of the washroom.  
  
"Thanks" Mac made her way over to the washroom. She went to the nearest sink and splashed water up on her face. Grabbing the nearest towel she dried her face off. With in minutes Mac was done and ready for the day.  
  
"Come on Mac, we can get our papes and then head over to see Spot" Sweets said.  
  
"Alright" Mac said following the girls out of the house and to the DO.  
  
After they had gotten their papers Mac and Sweets made their way over to Spots selling spot (a/n: hehe, spots selling spot, sorry anyway).  
  
"Spot" Sweets yelled through the crowded streets trying to get Spots attention but had no such luck. While she did this Mac stared of in a daze. "Damn it Spot, are you deaf or something?" Sweets said under her breath.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Spot hollered.  
  
"God you don't hear me when I yell your name but you hear me when I say something under my breath" Sweets said making her way over to Spot.  
  
"Hey Sweets?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Weren't you suppose to bring Mac along?"  
  
"Yea she was right behind me"  
  
"Well she's not anymore"  
  
"WHAT!" Sweets yelled. "Wait then where is she".  
  
After a few minutes they found her. She looked as though she had seen a ghost, she was frozen with fear.  
  
"Mac, you alright?" Spot asked. No reply  
  
"Mac, MAC!" Sweets said snapping her finger in front of Macs face.  
  
"What?" Mac said regaining her composure.  
  
"You looked like you had seen a ghost"  
  
"I did"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just saw my mom walk by" Mac said slowly.  
  
"That's crazy but your mom is dead" Sweets said hesitantly.  
  
"Or so I though" Mac said.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: major twist! Muhahaha, short I know but I think I'm going to put another chapter up tonight. Thanks to all my reviewers, ya'll rock my world! 


	15. Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies.  
  
Complitcated:  
  
"But how could she be alive?" Sweets asked.  
  
"I have no idea, I saw the knife sticking out of her chest, I could have sworn she was dead, she was surrounded by a puddle of blood!" Mac frantically tried to make some sense of what was going on.  
  
"Did you see what way she went?" Spot asked.  
  
"Nope I saw her, she glanced at me and then disappeared" Mac said. "I can't believe that she is alive, that bitch! She must have been working with Lucas or something"  
  
"Oh that's great, just what we need, more people working with Lucas" Sweets said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey guys" Sprite said as she approached the group. "What's the matter?" She asked noticing the looks on everybody's faces.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just people rising from the dead and what not" Sweets said again with sarcasm dripping from every one of her words.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Well you see, I thought my mom was dead, murdered, But I guess not cause I just saw her walking down the street" Mac said giving Sprite the shorten version of what was going on.  
  
"Strange"  
  
"Tell me about it, I could have sworn she was dead, she had a knife in her freaking chest!"  
  
"Come on were not figuring anything out standing here, so lets go get some food" Spot said.  
  
"Good idea"  
  
The four made their way to Roxanne's, Brooklyn's equivalent to Tibby's. It was still early and no other newsies were there yet. They sat down, ordered their food, and ate their food in complete silence. Everybody was trying to think of a logical explanation to what was happening. Finally Spot broke the silence.  
  
"We probably should get back to selling seeing as you two haven't sold that many of your papes yet" Spot said motioning to Mac and Sweets.  
  
"Yea your right, come one Mac, Sprite we really got to go sell if we want to eat tonight" Sweets said. Mac and Sprite followed Sweets out of the restaurant and began what would become a very long day.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-later that night-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Man, the headlines totally sucked to today" Mac said. Truly it wasn't the headlines fault she didn't sell that many papers today it was because her mind was somewhere else.  
  
"Yea I know, I barely sold my usual" Sweets said.  
  
"Same here" Sprite added in.  
  
The three girls approached their lodging house and made their way inside, up the stairs and to their beds. It had been a very long day.  
  
When Mac made her way to her bed she found something on her pillow. It looked as though it was a letter of some sort. Cautiously she opened it. It was written in what she immediately recognized as her mother's handwriting.  
  
Dearest Maecra,  
  
By now you realize that I am in fact not dead. You might wonder about that, you actually believed that I was dead, and I bet you actually cared too. Isn't that sweet. Lucas kill me? Never, little did you know that I was working for him. I was the one who told your father to use you in the bet. I knew he was going to lose. But do you know why I did that? You see your father cheated on me, with another women! And having you around just reminded me of him. But once he was killed I wasn't sure that I wanted to give you up, so we left. Then at the beginning at our stay in NYC I met up with Lucas and we came up with a plan. And now I am working with him to make your live a living hell. You see just taking you would be too easy. We want to make you suffer! I'm sure we'll meet again some time soon, and I can't wait till that then.  
  
You're loving mother  
  
Mac's face paled as she read the note. She was disgusted with her mother, how could she ever do such a thing. Her whole life had been a lie, her mother never liked her, she only pretended to.  
  
"Hey Mac, what's that?" Sprite asked walking up to Mac.  
  
"Oh its nothing" Mac said trying to hide the note.  
  
"Its obviously not nothing if your trying to hide it like you are" Sweets said joining the conversation.  
  
"It's just a note"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"No one" Mac said sharply.  
  
"Yea sure, like we believe you"  
  
"It's from my mother"  
  
"What?" Both said in shock.  
  
"How'd she find out where you lived?"  
  
"I have no idea. Man everything just keeps getting more and more complicated, argh!"  
  
The three girls stood there in shock for the second time that day. What Mac said was true everything was getting more and more complicated and it wasn't going to end just there.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Another chapter today, yay go me, anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks to my reviewers, I love you all. Now tell me what you think and review =) 


	16. A New Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies  
  
A New Plan:  
  
"Did she see you?" Lucas snarled.  
  
"Yes my dear, she did" The middle aged women answered.  
  
"Did you give her the letter?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good"  
  
"What did she do when she saw you?"  
  
"She stood there is complete shock, it was hilarious. But we seem to have a problem"  
  
"And that would be?" Lucas said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She seems to have made some friends, a lot of friends, their newsies"  
  
"Yes I know, but we can use that to our advantage"  
  
"Its not going to be easy to bring her down, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I have a plan." A grin appeared on Lucas's face as he said this.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We don't need to go for her, just her friends". With that an evil laugh slipped from his mouth echoing in the silence of the night.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A week had past since Mac had found out about her mom. Even though a week had past the shock still remained. How could she be alive? It just wasn't possible.  
  
Over the last week Mac had begun to work with Spot on her fighting skills or lack there of. Mac had a schedule all worked out, sell in the morning, eat lunch, sell in the afternoon, eat dinner, and then after dinner she would go and work with Spot.  
  
"Mac you ready?" Spot asked after he was done with his dinner.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Come on". Spot lead her out of the restaurant and over to the docks where they had been working for the last week.  
  
Today Spot was going to teach her the fine art of how to use a sling shot. This was going to be interesting.  
  
"Okay, take this, pull this part back, aim and then release" Spot explained while demonstrating. He let go and sent the marble flying straight into a bottle strategically placed at a distance the would be a challenge even for the best of shooters to hit. The bottle shattered into hundreds of little tiny pieces and fell to the ground. Mac stood there in awe. "Alright, your turn, try and hit that bottle up there". Spot pointed to a bottle that was a heck of a lot closer than the one that he had just demolished.  
  
"I'll try". Mac pulled back and released. The marble went flying in the opposite way. "Wow, not even close"  
  
"It wasn't that bad" Spot said lying through his teeth.  
  
"Shut up, you liar! If you thought that wasn't bad you must be blind, It was way off, god I bet my grandma could hit that better than I could, and she's dead"  
  
" I guess you right, it was pretty bad, it was more that bad it was horrible. I have never seen anyone with such a lack of skill ever before in my life. You must be the worst person I have ever tried to teach, I don't think I can even teach you" Spot joked.  
  
"You little-" Mac said lunging at Spot but missing. "Damn you Conlon! I'll get you!" With that she took off running after him.  
  
"I don't even see why you're trying, you ain't never going to catch me! I'm Spot Conlon, Heck I'm Brooklyn!" Spot yelled back at her. While his head was turned he ran straight into something.  
  
"Omph" the thing said as it fell to the ground. "Spot, I was looking for you!" The thing turned out to be one of Spots newsies, a little boy by the name of Bottle Cap or BC for short. BC had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was just a little thing and stood at about 4 foot even.  
  
"What is it BC?"  
  
"Its one of Jacks newsies, someone soaked him real bad"  
  
"Who?" Mac chimed in.  
  
"I think he said that name was.um. Mush"  
  
"Thanks BC" With that Spot and Mac took off running to Manhattan.  
  
"I hope Mush is ok" Mac said as they approached the lodging house.  
  
The two burst through the door. The lobby was full of worried newsies. Mac noticed that Sweets and Sprite were both there. She approached them.  
  
"Hey guys, Is.is he alright?" Mac asked hoping that he was okay.  
  
"We don't know yet. The doc is in there with him right now, He was soaked pretty bad" Sprite managed to choke out. She wasn't crying but Mac could tell that she was worried.  
  
"Do you know who did this to him?"  
  
"Funny you should asked. Maybe you could help us out with that" Jack said approaching the group. "When I found him he started to mumble something to me about how he had to warn you, and how the guy that did this said that he was working for someone named Lucas. That's all he said before he passed out"  
  
"Oh god!" Mac said in shock. "This is all my fault"  
  
"No it's not" Jack said placing a reassuring had on her back.  
  
"Yes it is, if I had never came then this would have never had happened. If I had never come both Blink and Mush would not have gotten soaked. I should just leave"  
  
"Yea, and if you never had come you would have never had meet us, Mac don't blame yourself, this is not your fault"  
  
"How can you say that, it is my fault!"  
  
"Mac shut up!" Spot yelled. "It's not your fault and your not leaving"  
  
"But if I stay more of you will get soaked"  
  
"We can take care of ourselves, don't worry about us", Jack said and all of the guys nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Just then the doctor walked into the room and over to Kloppman.  
  
"The boy has beaten pretty badly, he has a few broken ribs and a numerous amount of bumps and bruises. He should be okay in a few days or so, make sure he stays in bed for a week and if there are any problems don't hesitate to come and get me"  
  
"Thank you" Kloppman said shaking the doctor's hand.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Did you get one of them?" Lucas asked. His face glowing with anticipation.  
  
"Yes" A boy of 18 answered. He had jet-black and piercing green eyes. His body was muscular and he stood about 5'8.  
  
At the sound of this Lucas let out an evil laugh.  
  
"Did he see your face, Smith?"  
  
"No he didn't" Smith answered.  
  
"Good, I have another plan that involves you" Lucas sneered.  
  
"Come on boss, I don't want to soak anymore kids"  
  
"Oh don't worry you won't have to"  
  
"Good, care to let me in on your little plan then?"  
  
"Oh, I will eventually, I still got to think about it some more and work out the kinks"  
  
"I ain't hurting anybody else, you got that?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey Mush, how you feeling" Sprite asked Mush when he awoke.  
  
"Sprite! Oh yea, I'm fine. Where's everybody else?" Mush said groggily trying to cover up his excitement from seeing Sprite.  
  
"Out selling"  
  
"Duh" Mush made an attempt to sit up but was only met with pain. "Ow"  
  
"Don't do that, Lay down" Sprite scolded.  
  
Mush had always had a secret crush on Sprite and vise-versa. For some reason Mush was feeling gutsy today.  
  
"Can I asked you something?"  
  
"Yep, shoot"  
  
"Well.Sprite.I was wondering.would you like to be my girl?" Mush fidgeted and avoided eye contact with Sprite, he couldn't look at her while he awaited her answer.  
  
"Sure!" Sprite said excitedly. She reached down and gave Mush a gentle hug trying to avoid his numerous injuries and not cause him anymore pain.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Two days had past since Lucas had Smith soak Mush. During this time Lucas completed his mental picture of his plan.  
  
"SMITH!"  
  
"What, I'm right here you don't have to yell" Smith said getting aggravated.  
  
"I've come up with a plan"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"You're going to become a newsies"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need someone to stay close to Mac, watch her every move"  
  
"Aw, come on boss, I'm not a stalker like you"  
  
"Shut you trap, I ain't in the mood for your wise ass remarks! You'll be whatever I want you to be, and you're going to become a newsies, get it? Got it? Good!" Lucas yelled.  
  
"Fine. But where?"  
  
"Manhattan, they seem more trusting that Brooklyn"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Why are you just standing there, GO! Report back here tomorrow night"  
  
With that Smith left the old warehouse and headed for Manhattan  
  
-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After Sweets and Mac found out that Sprite and Mush were now and item they decided to remain in Manhattan with Sprite.  
  
Everyday Mac and Sweets would sell together while Sprite remained back at the lodging house with the injured Mush.  
  
Two days after Mush got soaked they were standing in the line at the DO when a strange boy approached them.  
  
"Newsies?" Smith said as he approached the two girls.  
  
"Yea" Both girls answered.  
  
"How does one become a newsies?"  
  
"Him right there, he's the leader" Sweets said pointing to Jack.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"That was interesting" Mac said.  
  
"There's something funny about him"  
  
"Yea, but come on, you got to admit, he was kind of cute"  
  
"Yea kind of, in a weird way"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey" Smith said as he approached Jack.  
  
"Hey, what can I help you with?"  
  
" I want to be a newsie"  
  
"Alright, what's your name?"  
  
"S- um.Ralph". 'Ralph, you couldn't think of anything better than that' Smith mentally nagged him self for saying that his name was 'Ralph'.  
  
"Welcome to the newsies Ralph, come on you can sell with me today, I'll show you the ropes and then later I'll take you to the lodging house"  
  
"Thanks" Ralph said. 'Oh man, this is going to be easy'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"So Ralph, What did you think about your first day selling?" Jack questioned him as they made their way to tibby's for lunch.  
  
"Not bad". When they approached the restaurant Jack held the door open for Ralph. The two walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, I want ya'll to meet Ralph, he's going to be staying with us for a while" Jack went on "That there is Race, Mush, Sprite, Crutchy, Mac, Sweets, Specs, Skittery, Blink, and Spot. Why Spot to what do we own this pleasure?"  
  
"Be quiet Kelly, I have got to talk to you" Spot said motioning to the door.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back", Jack said as he and Spot exited the restaurant.  
  
"Hey Ralph, I'm Sweets and this is Mac, you can come on over and sit with us" Sweets greeted.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So where you from?" Mac asked trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Um. Jersey" Ralph said saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Oh, well welcome to the newsies"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"What is it Spot?" Jack asked.  
  
"I have been hearing things, and I have heard the that guy that's after Mac has someone working for him, and that he's going to have him join the newsies"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Your new kid, I don't like him"  
  
"Give him a chance Spot, you never like anyone the first time you meet them. I'm sure he has a real bad past and needs a place to stay"  
  
"There's just something about him, I can't but my finger on it, but be careful"  
  
"I will Spot. You staying the night?"  
  
"Nah, I got to get back to Brooklyn."  
  
"See you later". With that Spot walked out of the alley they were in and headed back to Brooklyn leaving Jack standing alone.  
  
Jack walked back to tibby's and head in.  
  
"Hey Jack, What did Spot want?" Blink asked.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Your new boy seems to have taken a liking to Mac and Sweets"  
  
"That's what I was afraid of" Jack said quietly to himself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Come on Jack, sit with us" Mac yelled out.  
  
"I'll be right there". Jack made a mental note to keep an eye on Ralph, he didn't want anything bad happening.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: another day another chapter, yay go me  
  
Shout outs (I'll do some from the last few chapters cause I have been slacking):  
  
Sweets: I updated, a happy? Now you need to update, *gives puppy dog eyes*. It's good to hear its only sprained, damn stairs. But still a sprain hurts like a bitch! Take lots of Tylenol. Mush love.heheh I get it, sorry anyway. If only you did that in the story all of Mac's problems would be solved (the whole switchblade thing). Ttyl- chat rooms, quite fun, lylas  
  
Glitz: don't worry blink will be in more scenes with you, lol.  
  
Raven: plot twists = fun, lol.  
  
Sprite: Sweet's switchblade is getting a lot of use in this story, lol. Being motherly is a good thing. Ttyl, chat rooms, hehe.  
  
Lildreamer99: thanks for your reviews, they mean so mush (hehe, sorry that was corny) to me!  
  
Firemask: thanks, my imagination is always going, I'm such a dreamer, I'm always thinking about things other that what is happening at the moment. Yea, tomorrow we don't have school either cause of this storm. Its craziness, but I have still yet to lose power, knock on wood.  
  
Scoop: its one of those things that grows on you (coffee). DAMN FREAKIN ICE STORM! It ruined our semi-sort-of-plans to watch to newsies and go crazy drinking jolt, lol.  
  
Bulldogchick05: I'm glad your liking it, and I'll get you in some more.  
  
Nub: you haven't reviewed, eh its alright, you want me to put you in? send me ur bio, you know the basic stuff bout you, even though I most likely know it all but send it anyway, any questions just ask me.  
  
I gotta go now, enough of my rambling, but I'm so happy I just found out I don't have school tomorrow( but when you are most likely reading this it would be today), its great. My grandparents have to spend the night again which means another night of sleeping on the ground, sigh, its alright. I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND! Can't you tell?. Sorry, shutting up.  
  
Now tell me what you think and review, I love hearin from ya. 


	17. Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies  
Talking:  
  
That night back at the lodging house everybody went about his or her normal business. For Race that meant poker and for everybody else it meant losing to Race in poker. The was a buzz going around about the new kid, the basic questions that nobody knew the answers to, like where did he come from? Who is he? And so on. He seemed very distant, he never really had a decent conversation with anyone, he would always give them one-word answers or just shrug them off. Instead of joining the newsies in their nightly rituals he sat over on his bunk, alone, so being the noisy person that she was Mac went over to try and get some information out of him.  
  
"Hey there, Ralph. How's it rollin?" Mac asked trying to sound friendly.  
  
"Not bad"  
  
"So why'd you become a newsies?"  
  
"We all got our reasons"  
  
"Yea, I guess we do, Is your name really Ralph?"  
  
"No" He said while turning his back to Mac.  
  
"It was nice talking to ya" Mac said as she stood up and walked away. It was hopeless no own was every going to have a conversation with him. She began to make her way back over to the poker game that was going on.  
  
"Hey Mac want me to deal you in?" Race yelled.  
  
"Nah, I'm not in the mood for Poker tonight"  
  
"Suit yourself"  
  
"Besides, I wouldn't want to take all your money"  
  
"Hey, that's what you think"  
  
"Whatever Race"  
  
The next few games Mac just sat there and watched, actually she wasn't even watching her mind was somewhere else.  
  
Mac always had this nagging feeling inside of her that she couldn't be in one place to long, that something bad was bound to happen if you did stay there to long. She wondered if she had been with the newsies for to long. She didn't want anybody else getting hurt.  
  
It was getting late and Mac decided to go to bed since she practically fell asleep sitting on the floor.  
  
"Night guys" Mac said as she walked to her bunk  
  
"Night" A few of them responded that had actually been paying attention to what she said.  
  
Mac pulled back the covers on her bed and slid under them. She placed her head back on the pillow and pulled the covers back up and over her and then drifted into a very disturbed slumber.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N; Ah I know its short, don't kill me. I have been sick that last few days and laying don on my living room couch is getting really boring so I needed a change of scenery. So I decided to write the next chapter but I really need to go lay down now cause I'm feeling really dizzy, so I'll write more later. Oh and thanks to all my reviewers! Now tell me what you think and review!! 


	18. Brooklyn Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies they belong to Disney (As if you guys didn't know that already)  
  
Brooklyn.Again?:  
  
A week had passed since Ralph had arrived at the lodging house. His cold and uninviting exterior was beginning to shed. He was beginning to become friends with the newsies; just what Lucas wanted. As hard as Ralph tried not to become friends with the newsies he did. The friendly carefree atmosphere that surrounded the newsies was sweet ecstasy, it was addicting. It was something that Ralph always wanted but never had. But he was here for business, he needed to get close to Mac, and that he did.  
  
-*-*--*-*  
  
"Hey Mac, where you selling today?" Ralph yelled over the squabbles of the newsies while get got his papers.  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking about over by the bridge or something" Mac responded.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at Tibby's then" Ralph said as he walked off. He glanced back and watched Mac's figure disappear into the crowded New York streets.  
  
Mac walked to her selling spot humming a little tune and was in her own little fantasy world when she ran into Specs.  
  
"Hey Mac" Specs said bushing slightly. Ever since Mac had come to the lodging house Specs had a crush on her and it had only grown since then.  
  
"Heya Specs" Mac replied.  
  
"You're in a good mood"  
  
"Yea, I guess I am"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye" Mac called out and returned to her dreaming.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The sun shined high in the sky beating down on the already very tired Mac. It was almost lunchtime and Mac still had a shit load of papers to sell.  
  
"Damn it, what do the headlines always have to be so shitty?" Mac asked herself, knowing that she had no answer. Just as Mac went to stand up a gust of wind blew half of her remaining papers out of her arms. "God Damn it!" Mac yelled as she chased after them.  
  
Mac stopped after running a few feet, it was useless. Giving up Mac decided that she should head over to tibby's to grab some food. But as she turned around to begin the long trip she was roughly pulled into the alley that was next to her.  
  
"Hey there doll face" Her attacker sneered as he pushed her up against the wall.  
  
"God Morris, leave me the fuck alone" Mac stated calmly.  
  
"Oh, a feisty one Morris" Oscar said as he came out of the shadows. "I'm sure that we could have some fun with her"  
  
"You touch me, and your dead" Mac said in disgust.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Morris asked pressing his body closer to hers. Mac flinched at the unwanted contact. Taking one hand off of Mac's shoulder Morris brought it up to her chin and then kissed her roughly. Mac made an attempt to turn her head away but it was no use. As Morris pulled away Mac forcefully brought her knee up to Morris's most prized possession.  
  
"You stupid bitch, that was not a good idea" Morris spat out from his hunched over position. Once he regained his composure he brought his fist up and punched Mac in her left eye. He pulled his fist back once more to strike again. Mac cowered close to the wall hoping that he would just miss or something. Mac waited for him to hit her but he never did. She opened her eyes only to see the one and only, Spot Conlon.  
  
By the time Mac got to her feet Spot had beaten both Delancys to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Come on Mac" Spot said ushering her out of the alley.  
  
"Thanks Spot" Mac said looking up at him.  
  
"No problem" Spot said as he placed his arm around Mac's shoulders. "We never did get to finish teaching you how to fight, did we?"  
  
"No I guess not"  
  
The two walked in silence until the reached the restaurant. Spot pulled open the door and held it open for Mac. Mac walked in and all eyes were on her. By now her eye had begun to swell and bruise.  
  
"Hey guys" Mac said with a smile.  
  
"What happened to your eye?" Jack asked getting into overprotective brother mode.  
  
"Oh just the Delancys" Mac said hoping that they would leave it at that.  
  
"WHAT?" the majority of the guys yelled.  
  
"I'm fine now, Spot came by and saved my ass though"  
  
"Why I ought ta-" Specs said holding his hands up in the air pretending to fight.  
  
"Anyway" Spot said bringing the attention to him. "I decided that I should bring Mac back to Brooklyn, you know, finish teaching her how to fight cause she certainly needs it."  
  
"What?" Mac asked in shock.  
  
"Good idea Spot" Jack said.  
  
"But-" Mac tried to protest but was cut off.  
  
"No buts about it, your going" Jack said very sternly.  
  
"Fine" Mac said recognizing her defeat.  
  
"We'll leave after lunch then", Spot said. Spot and Mac made their way over to the table where Jack was sitting. Spot pulled up a chair beside Jack and Mac pulled one up next to Specs.  
  
After lunch Mac said her good-byes and then headed off to Brooklyn with Spot. Leaving behind a very disappointed Specs and a disgruntled Ralph.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: another chapter, I'm thinking that there is only going to be a few more left until the end! I actually started a story that I'm going to finish, wow, never thought I'd see the day, well maybe. OMG! Today I was watching tv, E!, and they were like doing this thing on child starts and guess who was on? Max Casella, I like freaked out, my mom just looked at me like I was crazy of something. Let me tell you he still looks practically the same as he did. Anywho thanks to my lovely reviewers, it means a lot to me! Now review! Please =) 


	19. Josie

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies  
  
Josie:  
  
"So Spot how long do I have to stay in Brooklyn?" Mac asked as the two walked across the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking maybe a month or so"  
  
"A MONTH! You got to be kidding me!" Mac yelled out.  
  
"Nope I'm not"  
  
"Fine, I don't have to stay with you do I?"  
  
"No, you're going to stay with the girls again"  
  
"Good"  
  
"What, you got something against me?" Spot asked jokingly.  
  
"Maybe I do"  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I'm going to um.well."  
  
"Yea that's what I thought"  
  
"You know, your incorrigible"  
  
"Oh now you're using big words, is that suppose to threaten me?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the girls lodging house in silence. When they got there both entered the worn building. Since it was around lunchtime they were not expecting anybody else to be there.  
  
"Mac your back" Shamrock yelled as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Yep, Conlon had the idea that I needed that learn how to fight and dragged me here"  
  
"I didn't drag you here"  
  
"Yea you did" Mac said purposely trying to get on his nerves "So why aren't you out selling today?"  
  
"We got this new girl, her name is. well I couldn't tell you exactly what her name is, but anyway Glitz found here unconscious in an alley yesterday and she still hasn't woken up. I'm guessing she is around 6 or 7 "  
  
"Ah, I see a young one"  
  
"Mac, tomorrow after lunch we'll begin to work again" Spot said as he left the building.  
  
"Man, he thinks that he can just boss everybody around, I mean who does he think he is?"  
  
"Well he is the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies"  
  
"Ya know what, just shut up" Mac said as she smiled.  
  
"Come on lets go upstairs, in case the girl wakes up"  
  
The two girls headed up the stairs and into the bunkroom.  
  
"When Glitz found her she was beaten pretty bad, we weren't sure if she was going to make it or not, there's nothing more that we can do besides waiting."  
  
Mac looked at the small figure that lay on the bed in front of her. Both her eyes were swollen shut. Above her right eye there was a small cut and another one below. Her lip was split and her hair matted with blood. Looking at the girl's small innocent body brought tears to Mac's eyes.  
  
"Oh man, the poor thing" Mac said as she looked at the girls fragile body.  
  
"Tell me about it".  
  
The two stood in silence for a few minutes until the girl stirred. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open but were stopped half way due to the swelling. She looked around taking in everything.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Shamrock and this here is Mac, what's your name?" Shamrock questioned in a soft soothing voice.  
  
"Josie" The little girl choked out.  
  
"Nice to meet you Josie, now you should get some sleep, don't worry your safe with us" Shamrock coaxed. With that the little girl laid her head back down on the pillow and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Later that night all of the girls came back to the lodging house after a very long day. They slowly made their way through the door and up the stairs. Glitz was on of the first people in the room.  
  
"So how's my girl?" She asked referring to Josie.  
  
"Good, but she's sleeping now, oh and we found out that her name is Josie" Shamrock said in a soft voice not wanting to wake Josie.  
  
"Josie eh? I wonder what she was doing out on the streets. Oh, hey Mac, I didn't even see you there"  
  
"Hey Glitz"  
  
Once the girls were done getting ready for bed and were settle in they began to talk.  
  
"So, what are we going to do with her?" Pup asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but most likely keep her and she can become a newsies, its not the best life for a little kid but it'll have to do" Shamrock responded.  
  
"We could call her Jo, you know its short for Josie" Mac said thinking out loud.  
  
"Alright. Oh I went to visit Race today and he told me that there was going to be a poker game in Manhattan the day after tomorrow" Clue said out of the blue.  
  
"A poker game eh? I swear this time I'm going to kick my good for nothing brothers butt" Pup said remembering back to the last poker game when she lost miserably to Race.  
  
"I don't think anybody could beat Race, he cheats to much" Mac said laughing to herself.  
  
"You got that right" Pup called out.  
  
"We'd better get to bed because we got to sell tomorrow"; Shamrock said breaking up the conversations between the girls. "Night everybody"  
  
"Night"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: yea next chapter done, for some reason this one took me forever to write but oh well .I'm thinking that there is going to be like 4 more chapters left in this story. Anyway thanks to my reviewers: Scooper, Glitz, klover, and lildreamer99. 


	20. Chapter20

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies  
  
Trouble:  
  
"Girls, come on we got to get going!" Spot yelled as he entered their lodging house.  
  
"Shut up Conlon, we going as quick as we can" Mac yelled down the stairs at the impatience boy.  
  
When the girls were finally ready they came down the stairs dressed in their finest clothes, which consisted of nothing more that a skirt and a decent blouse. The jewel of the group was little Jo. Shamrock had found an old skirt and had managed to make some alterations to it so that it could fit Jo.  
  
"Were ready", Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Its about time" Spot mumbled.  
  
"Aw put a sock in it"  
  
"Why I ought to-" Spot was interrupted by Jo running up and jumping on him.  
  
"Hi Spot" She said in her little voice.  
  
"Hey, doll face" Spot said to the little girl in his arms.  
  
Spot put Jo down and lead the group of girls outside where the rest of the Brooklyn newsies were waiting.  
  
"Alright fellas, time to go, finally" Spot said to his boys. A few of them mumbled a "it a bout time" in return.  
  
After a long walk the group finally made it to the Manhattan lodging house. They were greeted by the familiar sound of rowdy newsboys. Since Spot always loved to make an entrance he had to go in first.  
  
"Never Fear Brooklyn in here" He yelled out his famous saying.  
  
"Hey Spottie" Jack yelled over from where he was sitting playing poker.  
  
"Mac" Sweets yelled as she stood up from where she was sitting which was next to Jack. "How are ya?"  
  
"I'm pretty good" Mac said with a smile. "Oh and everybody, this here is Jo" She yelled. Everyone's attention drifted to the small girl that stood next to Mac.  
  
"Hey, Jo, I'm Sweets" Sweets said sticking her hand out to the little girl in front of her.  
  
The Brooklynites began to drift apart and inter mingle with the others. Clue drifted off with her boyfriend, Race. Glitz made her way over to Blink and Shamrock made her way over to Dutchy. Spot sat down at a table with Jack, Race, and Dice (a Brooklyn newsies with a major gambling problem). Sweets went back over to Jack's side and Pup made her way over to Spot. Mac and Jo were left standing alone in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Hey Mac" Ralph called down from the stairs.  
  
"Hey Ralph" Mac said happily. She was glad to see her friend again. "How have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good" Ralph said. "Oh and who is this?"  
  
"Oh this is Jo"  
  
"Hey there little lady, I'm Ralph" Ralph said as he bent down so that he was face to face with her. Jo whispered a hushed hello before returning to hiding behind Mac's pants.  
  
As the night wore on so did the newsies stability. Most of them had consumed a fair share of alcohol and were very drunk. The sight scared Jo, she had never been in a room full of drunk newsies so she didn't know how to react.  
  
"Mac" Jo said tugging on Mac's pants pulling her away from her conversation with Ralph. Just by looking at her face Mac knew what was wrong.  
  
"Do you want to go outside?" Jo nodded. "Ok, Ralph you want to come with?"  
  
"Yea sure"  
  
Mac led the two outside. They sat in the alley next to the lodging house for at least and hour before Jo fell asleep. Ralph spent the time debating whether or not to tell Mac what his reason for joining the newsies was.  
  
"Mac, I got to tell you something, but you got to promise that you won't hate me for it" Ralph stumbled over his words.  
  
"What is it Ralph" Mac said sitting up and turning to face Ralph.  
  
"Well, you see.I joined the newsies because-"  
  
"Nice work Ralph" A creepy voice from the shadows interrupted Ralph's confession. The figure stepped out and turned out to be Lucas. Lucas was flanked with two big burly men.  
  
"What?" Mac said, she was totally and utterly confused.  
  
"You friend Ralph, his real name is Smith, he works for me" Lucas said with a sneer.  
  
"WHAT!" Mac yelled realizing the danger she was in at the moment. The only thing going through her mind was to keep Jo safe. The commotion awoke the sleeping Jo. She looked around and let out a cry. Before Mac could grab her Lucas got her. He pulled out his switched blade and brought it up to the little girl's throat. Jo let out a small whimper at the sight of the very sharp blade.  
  
"Let her go" Mac yelled her voice filled with terror.  
  
"Lets make a deal, you for her" Lucas said with a grin appearing on his face.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Ok, fellas, grab her" The two men reached out and grabbed Macs arms.  
  
"You got me now let her go" Mac yelled.  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to keep her, she might just come in handy"  
  
"NO" Mac yelled before she was knocked unconscious with the one man's fist.  
  
Ralph lunged forward at Lucas. He hit him at his waist knocking him to the ground. His success was short lived, Lucas grabbed a board that was laying next to him and brought it down square on Ralph's head knocking him out cold.  
  
Leaving Ralph lying on the ground Lucas dragged the terrified Jo off with him, while one of the men carried the unconscious Mac.  
  
*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
A/N: all right there's the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Now tell me what you think and review!!  
  
Thanks to: Sprite, Klover, and Glitz for reviewing, it means a lot to me =) 


	21. The truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies  
  
This chapter is for bulldogchik05 cause I left ya outta the shout outs last time, do worry your not unloved, lol.  
  
The truth:  
  
Ralph's eyes fluttered open and he regained consciousness. He looked around and the previous events began to rush through his mind.  
  
"Damn it" He cursed. Mac and Jo were no where in sight. "He must have taken them".  
  
Standing up Ralph reached up and began to rub his very sore head. When he brought his hand back down he noticed that there was a red liquid on it. Realizing what it was Ralph rushed back into the lodging house.  
  
"Hey Ralph, you alright?" Race called out noticing Ralph's flustered look.  
  
"I'm fine but-"  
  
"Where's Mac and Jo?" Jack said approaching Ralph.  
  
"He took them, I tried to stop him but I couldn't" Ralph rambled.  
  
"Wait slow down who took them?" Jack said eyeing the rambling boy in front of him.  
  
"Lucas"  
  
"Wait how do you know about him?" Blink said with suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Um.Well."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"You see." Ralph continued on to tell them what his real intentions where for joining the newsies. At the end of his story every single newsie had a look of shock plastered to their face.  
  
"I knew he was trouble, jacky-boy" Spot yelled out.  
  
"Please you have to believe me when I say that I'm not working for him anymore, I can take you guys you where his hide out is, and I'll help you get Mac and Jo back" Ralph pleaded with the angry looking newsies.  
  
"He does have a point Jack" Race chimed in.  
  
"Yea but what if it is all a trap?" Spot questioned while raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Well it's the only thing that we got to go on", Jack said.  
  
"Fine, when do we leave?"  
  
"Now" Jack said not noticing that half of his newsies were drunk.  
  
"Jack I don't think that is a good idea" Blink said motioning to the drunken newsies.  
  
"We don't have a choice, everyone who is capable of fighting come with me" Jack yelled. 'Something tells me this is going to be a very long night' Jack mumbled to himself.  
  
With that both Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies headed out into the night.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: ah, I know it's incredibly short but the next ones are going to be longer. Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	22. The fight

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies.  
  
The Fight:  
  
Mac opened her eyes slowly. The pain was almost unbearable. She looked around taking in her surroundings; she was back in the warehouse again.  
  
"Where's Jo?" She said out loud frantically. Mac tried to stand up but it was not possible, she was tied a chair, her arms were bound together as were her legs. The rope was tight and scratchy causing her wrist and ankles to burn with pain every time she moved.  
  
"Don't worry the little girl will be fine, if you do what we say" A voice said from the shadows. Mac flinched at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Why? Why did you make me think you were dead?" Mac questioned her mother, the pain she felt was visible in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to take care of you. You father cheated on me, you just remind me of him, and then he had to go and die, the nerve, and I was left with you." Her mother's voice was not soft and caring as it was just weeks before but instead it was harsh and raspy.  
  
"But why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Now where's the fun in that?" Her mother snickered at the sight of her.  
  
"Hello my dear" Lucas said as he walked up the Mac's mother and kissed her roughly on the lips. "How are things going?"  
  
"Pretty well, can I talk to you for a second?" Macs mother lead Lucas away from Mac so that she wouldn't hear their conversation. "You know we have to leave before those newsies get here"  
  
"Don't worry I have taken care of that" He said with a sneer.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The group of newsies followed Ralph through the city and to the warehouse where Mac and Jo were being held hostage.  
  
"Alright this is it" Ralph said motioning to the building in front of him.  
  
Jack and Spot headed straight for the doors but stopped dead in their tracks. Out of the warehouse walked about 20 big burly men. They were out numbered and the men were at least double their size. "Damn it" Jack mumbled.  
  
Its hard to say what happened next but all of the sudden of the men screamed something that was defiantly not in English and they all ran towards the newsies. The newsies prepared themselves for the fight of a lifetime.  
  
Fists were flailing and legs were soaring. The sound of bone cracking and flesh hitting flesh was sickening but it filled the air.  
  
The man fighting Ralph was distracted or a moment, Ralph used this to his advantage and slipped into the shadows.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*  
  
Lucas and Mac's mom approached Mac.  
  
"Hey there's something we got to tell you doll face, remember, oh what was his name? Oh yes Ralph. Well he works for us. He has been keeping a close eye on you for us" Lucas found real joy in telling her this.  
  
"WHAT?" Mac screamed.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ralph passed the fighting and slipped into the building. He cautiously made his way in trying to not make a sound. It was up to him to get Mac and Jo back.  
  
He slowly walked into the main room and saw Lucas saying something to Mac and then he was Mac yell something back at him.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"It's the truth darling" Lucas said getting pleasure out of her misery.  
  
"LAIR" Mac yelled. This outburst caused her to get a slap across the face.  
  
"Watch you mouth young lady, remember, you do anything I don't like I can't always take it out on the little girl"  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Oh I would"  
  
"Bastard" Mac said with venom dripping from her voice. This comment set Lucas over the edge. He ran over to her and started to beat her senselessly. Mac tired everything she could to escape but she couldn't.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ralph saw Lucas go berserk on Mac and he just snapped. He ran over to Lucas and grabbed his arm and punched him right in the face. Lucas stood up to get a look at his attacker.  
  
"Oh Smith, how are you?" Lucas said while he wiped the blood from his lip. "What's this a change of heart, are you willing to defend Mac now, are you willing to defend her to the death?"  
  
"Yes" Ralph's answer was short but he meant what he said.  
  
The two circled each other for a few moments and then Lucas lunged at Ralph hitting him around the waste sending him to the ground. Ralph wound up and sent his fist sailing directly into Lucas's nose causing a nice crunching sound that signaled his nose was indeed broken.  
  
Ralph scrambled to his feet. While Lucas tried to get up Ralph kicked his legs out from under him sending him straight back down to the ground with a thud.  
  
The two continued to fight, each one getting a few punches and kicks in and each one taking their fair share of hits.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The fight outside continued. Each newsies was fighting one of the men. Though the men were bigger they defiantly were not as skilled as the newsies. There were 11 of the men that lay unconscious on the ground while there were only 3 newsies, Snipeshooter, Pie eater and Jake.  
  
The conscious newsies continued to push on, this was one fight they were not going to lose.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Mac struggled to free her self. She noticed a small glittering object only a few inches away. Scooting the chair over she made a grab for it with her feet.  
  
"I don't think so", Her mothers voice said. "You're not leaving"  
  
So once again Mac was helplessly on the sidelines watching a fight that was completely her fault.  
  
-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The fight outside was over. The newsies were the glorious winners. Everyone had numerous battle scars. Jack had a nice shiner and a gash along his forehead. Spot was sporting the ever-popular raccoon look. Sweets had a shiner as well as a gash across her right arm. Sprite had a few cuts on her arms and legs. The injuries were endless but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Hey Spot, where's Ralph?" Jack said as he finally noticed the disappearance of his fellow comrade.  
  
"I swear if he ditched us", Spot said with a threatening look in his eyes. "Come on lets head in side"  
  
Leaving the majority of the girls outside to care for the wounded newsies, Jack, Spot, Specs, Mush, Race, Blink, Skittery and Dice pressed on.  
  
They slowly made their way inside being careful not to make a sound. What they saw caused all of their jaws to drop.  
  
Ralph and Lucas were still going at it. They were both equally matched.  
  
'Crash!' Lucas sent Ralph flying into a stack of old crates causing them to break under his weight.  
  
With everyone's attention one Lucas and Ralph, Mac decided this was her time to act. She brought both her legs up swiftly and made her best attempt to kick her mother.  
  
"OW" Her mother screamed as Mac's feet made contact with her knees sending her to the ground. "You're going to pay"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Mac saw Lucas draw a knife out of his pants (a/n: how horribly wrong does that sound?). The blade of the knife glistened in the moonlight. He brought it back and made like he was going to stab Ralph.  
  
"RALPH, LOOK OUT!" Mac screamed.  
  
The newsies were in awe, it was as if their feet were glued to the ground.  
  
Instead of driving the blade into Ralph's chest he turned towards Mac.  
  
'Oh shit, he's going to throw it at you' Mac thought to herself. She closed her eyes and held them firmly. She heard him release the knife and she heard if whooshing in the air. But she never felt it enter her skin. Slowly she opened her eyes, and what she saw horrified her.  
  
Ralph was lying at her feet with the knife sticking out of his chest. He had jumped in front of Mac and taken the hit for her.  
  
Mac let out a blood-curdling scream. Her scream brought the newsies back to reality. Jack and Spot took after Lucas while Specs ran over to free Mac. Specs searched for something to cut the ropes with and he saw a piece of glass. He grabbed it and as quickly as he could started to saw through the ropes.  
  
When Mac was free she slid onto the ground next to Ralph.  
  
"Come on, Stay with me" Mac said as she saw his slipping away.  
  
Ralph gave her one of his smiles.  
  
"Thank you" Mac said to the dying boy in her arms.  
  
"Your welcome" Those were Ralph's last words. He slipped into the world of darkness knowing the he would never return but did it with a smile of his face knowing that Mac was safe. The two had formed a brother sister bond and were very close.  
  
Mac laid his limp body down on the ground and pulled the knife out of his chest. With the knife in her hand she approached Lucas while his back was turned to her. She grabbed his shoulder and then drove the knife deeply into his left chest fatally wounding him.  
  
"Damn you" Mac said to him while he was curled up in a ball on the ground slowly dying.  
  
Mac slowly backed away and approached her mother. She pulled back her arm and sent her fist into her mother's jaw. The crunching sound her jaw made was satisfying.  
  
"I want you to stay away from me, if you ever come near me again I won't hesitant to kill you" Mac said to her mother with a look of pure hate in her eyes. Mac turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Mac look out!" Specs yelled.  
  
Mac's mother came running towards Mac with a knife in her hands. Just as she was about to drive it into Mac she dropped it and clutched her chest. There was a knife sticking out of her chest. Mac looked over to see where the knife came from and saw Sweets standing there with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"Sweets, thank you" Mac said as she ran over and gave her a hug.  
  
"No problem, I have been wanting to do that for a long time now."  
  
"Come on we got to find Jo, I hope she's all right" Mac said softly.  
  
The group dispersed and began to search for the little girl. Mac heard something over in the far corner. She ran over there and to her relief there was Jo lying there with her hands, and feet bond together and her mouth gagged.  
  
Mac took off the gage and found a piece of broken glass and cut the ropes.  
  
"Guys, I found her", Mac yelled.  
  
"Is she alright?" Sweets yelled back.  
  
"Yea, she's just a little bit shaken up" Mac put her arm around the little girl and ushered her back over to where the group was.  
  
"Alright come on, lets go back home" Jack said with a forced smile.  
  
Everyone mourned the loss of their friend but celebrated the beginning of something new.  
  
Mac would never forget the kindness the Ralph had showed her, even if in the beginning it was all an acted, the only thing that mattered was the he gave his life for her and she would be forever in debt to him.  
  
*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: All right sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Took me a while writing it. There is going to be one more chapter an epilogue. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!! I'll do individual shout outs after next chapter. Alright now tell me what you think and review =) 


	23. Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies  
  
Moving on:  
  
A week had past since that night. Every thing around the lodging house began to return to normal. And many of the injuries that people had received were gone leaving no physical remembrance of that night.  
  
"Mac, get up, come on, we got to go sell" Sweets yelled at the sleeping lump in front of her.  
  
"I'm up" Mac said as she scowled at Sweets for disturbing her slumber.  
  
"Who you selling with?" Mac asked Sweets as she made her way over to the washroom.  
  
"Jack, who else?" Sweets said with a smile.  
  
"Figures" Mac growled.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mac entered tibby's with a scowled on her face. The headlines had suck and took forever for her to sell out.  
  
"What's the face for Mac?" Specs asked.  
  
"The headlines sucked today"  
  
"Don't they always, but remember 'Headlines Don't sell papes Newsies sell papes'" Specs said mocking Jack. Everyone laughed at his last comment.  
  
"Haha, very funny" Jack said from behind Sweets who was firmly planted on his lap. "Come on and sit down Mac"  
  
Mac made her way over to the table where everyone was sitting. Mac felt slightly out of place because of all the couples. Since last week people had been hooking up left and right. Clue and Race were still going strong. Sprite of course had Mush. Sweets was now with Jack. Spot finally got up enough nerve to ask Pup out. Blink had asked Glitz to be his girl that morning. Dutchy had finally asked acted on his long time crush on Shamrock.  
  
Mac sat there looking at all the happy couples, it reminded her of her parents. They sure did put on a good act because Mac truly believed that they were in love. But things aren't always what they seem.  
  
After she was done eating Mac decided that it was time for her to leave the room full of raging hormones and begin selling the afternoon edition.  
  
"See ya'll back at the lodging house" Mac smiled and left the restaurant. Specs watched her go, he wanted her so badly to be his, but he wasn't sure that she would return his feelings.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mac bought her papers and began to 'Cruz the merchandise'. There was one headline that stuck out, it was as if it was screaming at her.  
  
'THREE BODIES FOUND DOWN AT OLD WAREHOUSE IN BROOKLYN'  
  
Mac didn't need to read any further to find out what that article was talking about. Skipping over that one Mac yelled out a less interesting one that she of course had improved.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was late out and Mac was way beyond exhaustion. She stumbled into the lodging house with her eyes half open.  
  
Mac never noticed how much climbing the stairs took out of you. By the time she was at the top she was about ready to pass out. Her bunk never looked so good.  
  
Without even changing she through herself down on it and drifted into sleep.  
  
-*-*-*-*-Later that night-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey Mac, wake up" Specs shock Mac awake, he was feeling very bold.  
  
"What, what is it?" Mac said groggily.  
  
"I want to talk to you, come up on the roof for a second with me" Specs dragged the half-asleep Mac through the window and up the fire escape.  
  
He sat down on the edge of the roof and dangled his feet over. Mac followed in suit.  
  
"Hey I want to ask you something" Specs looked down in Mac's eyes.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Um.well you see I like you a lot and I was wondering.if you.would like to be my girl?" Specs looked away from Mac not wanting to see her reaction.  
  
"I would love to" Mac said as she reached up and grabbed Specs face making him face her. Then he bent down and kissed her on the lips. It was as if there were fireworks going off all around them.  
  
Specs pulled away and gave Mac a smile. Mac smiled back and then wrapped her arms around him pulling herself closer to him, which he didn't object to.  
  
The two decided that it was time to go back inside and walked down the fire escape hand in hand. When the stepped back inside every single newsies in the room was sitting up and clapping and a few were making some smart-ass comments (race).  
  
"I'm glad you to finally admitted to you're feelings", Jack said.  
  
"Aw shut up"; Mac said as she playfully slapped him.  
  
Mac couldn't stop smiling because even if life wasn't perfect she was happy, and being happy was more than she could ask for. She had a great boyfriend and awesome friends that would stand by her no matter what, to her this was heaven on earth.  
  
Specs slipped his arm around her waste and pulled her back to him giving her another kiss, which Mac accepted without a hesitation.  
  
THE END!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
A/N: Be proud I finally finished!!! Thanks to all of you guys, you're all awesome!  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Sweets Conlon: hey girl, it's been great talking to you! Now you don't got to meow at me anymore to get me to update! Your awesome and a great friend, that's for all your reviews and for letting me use you in my story. lylas  
  
Sprite: hey, thanks for all your reviews, and you're welcome, it was no problem including you in my story, I love talking to you and your awesome and a great friend, lylas  
  
Bulldogchik05: I added one more chapter, I wasn't going to end it just like that, lol. Thanks for all of your reviews and for letting me use you in my story! Luv ya!  
  
Firemask: yea its sad that ralph died but at least he saved Mac. Thanks for all of your reviews! Luv ya!  
  
Klover: yep its over, at least it had a happy ending, lol. And it definatly wasa fun ride, lol. Thanks for all your reviews and for letting me use you in my story. Luv ya! Glitz: hey, thanks for letting me use ya in my story and thanks for reading it! Are you ever gunna start writing? I think you should cause I would defiantly read them. Luv ya!  
  
Laze.aka nub: hey, u rock, we gotta get together more and have some more walks around your neighborhood, and maybe we'll find some more used condoms? Thanks you reading my story, and for introducing me to the newsies,lol. Luv ya!  
  
Scooper: hey, like I said to nub we gotta get together more! Lunch is always fun except when, he is there, and you know whom I'm talking about. Thanks for reading and reviewin my story, luv ya!  
  
Depends Solomon: I'm so sorry I didn't get to include you in my story! If you want I can't get you into one of my other ones if you like those. Thanks for your review and for reading my story!  
  
Race da Hottie: Thanks for your review and for reading my story!  
  
I think that about covers it, thank you all! And if I forgot anyone I'm sorry! Now if your going to be really sad about me ending this story you can always go and read my other ones =) 


End file.
